Querido diario
by Camila mku
Summary: Cómo surge el amor entre Mai y Zuko desde sus comienzos hasta el final. Bueno, espero les guste. Dejen reviews! Saludos
1. La cosa más hermosa

Debo de estar en mi brote de imaginación porque estoy en proceso de ¡tres historias juntas!

Esta historia está narrada en primera persona y es Mai quien la relata. Espero les guste y dejen comentarios.

Aviso desde ya que contiene lemon.

* * *

Querido Diario:

Hace un par de días unos cuantos hombres de vestuarios elegante y selecto se presentaron en las afueras de mi casa. Traían varios pergaminos en manos, por lo que supuse que mi padre tendría nuevamente una conversación de negocios como lo había estado haciendo últimamente. Desde hace un par de semanas él se ha comprometido en todos aquellos temas que abarcan política y ha estado muy ocupado, tanto que siquiera presta atención a los dilemas en casa: ya no me saluda todas las mañanas como solía hacer, aunque tampoco lo hace con mi madre… estamos en verdad más distanciados que nunca. Mi madre, mientras tanto, me preparaba con entusiasmo para el evento de esa noche. Yo no comprendía la razón de estar tan bien arreglada las veinticuatro horas del día… aunque a ella sí parece importarle, ya que está todo el tiempo detrás de mí acomodando mi vestuario, perfumándome y peinando mi cabello. Está comenzando a molestarme aquella actitud sofocante por parte de mis padres. Antes yo podía jugar en las afueras de mi casa y divertirme con mi mejor amiga del alma y mi más aliada compañera Ty Lee, aunque mis padres actualmente ya no me permiten hacerlo por varias razones: ahora debo comportarme como una damisela para no arruinar la carrera política de papá y en parte porque a mis padres no les agrada demasiado Ty Lee debido a su… "diminuto vestuario".

Mi madre y yo estábamos ambas en mi habitación, ella detrás de mí acomodándome el cabello y yo sentada en una silla frente a un espejo. A ella le fascina peinar mi cabello, recortar las puntillas y jugar a embuclarlo y alisarlo, aunque yo detesto de sobremanera que lo haga ya que no me peina con delicadeza sino que al trenzar mi cabello con las húmedas yemas de sus dedos me tira a más no poder, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y escucho el sonido de mis cabellos al partirse.

- ¡Ouch! –gemí con mis ojos aguados, no me percaté de que mi voz sonó lastimera… Estaba a punto de llorar de dolor-. Mamá… ¡me duele!

Ella me miró a través del espejo con ojos inexpresivos, yo la vi suplicando con mí mirar que me dejara en paz… pero no hubo reacción en ella, continuó peinando mi cabello de esa manera tan doliente y en vez de mirarme a los ojos: fijó su vista en la trenza que hacía con sus manos.

- Deja de quejarte –me dijo finalmente y con voz seca-. Sabes que lo hago por tu propio bien. Papá quiere que estés arreglada para el evento de esta noche, además: no queremos que las visitas piensen mal de nosotros. ¿Qué dirían si te vieran vestida de mal manera? Arruinarías por completo la carrera política de papá. Además tú eres una señorita… no como esa chica que siempre anda con las piernas y el ombligo al aire… ¿Cómo es su nombre? ¿Ny lee?

- Ty Lee –respondí al borde de las lágrimas, estaba a punto de derramar mi llanto ¡Me tiraba tanto del cabello que mi cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás!

- Exacto, esa amiguita tuya… No sé tú, pero tu padre y yo ya no queremos que te amigues con ella. Nos resulta una muchachita grotesca y no debe compartir amistad con alguien de tu rango. Además, es simplemente de muy mal gusto que una niña de tan solo diez años utilice vestuario tan revelador.

Yo la veía con mis ojos aguados, sentía como mis orbes se humedecían de sobremanera con lágrimas que se negaban a caer por mi carácter terco.

- Tu no querrás ser como esa niña… ¿O si? –tras decir aquello me dio un fuerte tirón de cabello que logró quitarme secamente varios pelos de raíz.

- ¡No! –no pude evitar gemir ante el dolor de aquel tirón, y las lágrimas que retuve todo aquel tiempo en mis ojos comenzaron a caer sobre mis mejillas con rapidez.

- Más te vale, porque tu padre finalmente está logrando su objetivo de convertirse en un importante político y tú no le arrebatarás todo el trabajo hecho hasta el momento. Debes comportarte como toda una señorita.

No sé por qué motivo me dice esas obscenidades, yo jamás seré como Ty Lee. Siempre tengo mi cuerpo enteramente cubierto por más calor que haga, mis manos están suaves como seda y coloco crema sobre ellas cada noche para mantenerlas de esa manera tan fresca el mayor tiempo posible, recojo mi cabello las veinticuatro horas del día para no dar un aspecto de libertad como cualquier muchacha de mi edad, lavo mi cuerpo dos veces al día y siempre llevo un delicioso aroma. Soy toda una señorita, sobre todo por mi actitud madura, jamás hablo frente a adultos y estoy todo el tiempo con la cabeza gacha. Entonces… ¿Por qué continúan presionándome? ¡Hago todo lo que me dicen!

- Deja de llorar… –me dio una suave bofetada sobre mi mejilla que de todas formas provocó dolor en mis pómulos, y continuó tirándome el cabello de esa manera tan agobiante hasta que finalmente acabó de realizar esa tan apretada trenza con mis cabellos.

Cuando me liberó tuve tiempo de mirarme al espejo y observar con detalle mi nuevo peinado. No me agradó para nada: se trataba de una trenza que nacía en la parte superior de mi hueso parietal y finalizaba en mi espalda. ¡Estaba terriblemente ajustada! Hacía que mis ojos se achinaran más de lo que ya estaban por naturaleza y tiraba la piel de mi frente, temía a cada minuto que ésta se fuera a rasgar.

Luego de estar un momento a solas, mi madre entró nuevamente a mi habitación con un frasco conteniente de colonia con un delicioso aroma solo para "señoritas". Por poco y vacía completamente aquel frasco sobre mi cuello.

- Ya es suficiente mamá –le dije al notar que el olor de aquel perfume me provocaba mareos.

Ella dejó el pequeño frasco sobre la cómoda del cuarto y me echó un último ojeo para finalizar su trabajo.

- ¡Estás bellísima! –exclamó, juntando ambas manos y mirándome de arriba abajo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

Yo también le brindé una sonrisa, aunque fue solo por modestidad, porque en realidad la cinta violácea que mi madre había colocado en mi cintura para dar un toque refinado al vestido: me apretaba, el aroma a aquella colonia me asfixiaba y el peinado recién acabado me tiraba de sobremanera. ¡Estaba tan incómoda! Sin mencionar que no podía caminar normalmente.

- Anda –dijo llevándome a la sala en donde aquellos hombres de negocios ya estaban acomodados plácidamente sobre la mesa de cenar teniendo en frente gran cantidad de alimentos listos para ser consumidos. Aunque antes de llegar adonde ellos, mi madre colocó una mano enfrente mío para detener mi paso.

- No te envío a clases de caminata dos horas al día para desperdiciar mi dinero y ver que mi hija es una golfa utilizando las piernas.

Ese comentario fue nulo e impotente pero logró herir mis sentimientos. Yo siempre me esfuerzo en mis clases de caminata e intento dar largas filas de pasos con varios libros sobre mi cabeza. He mejorado bastante desde mi primer día y aun así mi madre parece insatisfecha.

- Mentón arriba, vista al frente y entrecruza las piernas antes de dar un paso.

Seguí los consejos de mi madre y en poco tiempo llegamos ambas a la sala. Me apené al ver como los ojos de aquellos hombres se posaban sobre mí.

- Ya conocen a mi querida esposa –mi padre esperó a que aquellos saludaran a mi madre-. Y la belleza que la acompaña es mi pequeña: Mai.

La acotación de mi padre me avergonzó de sobremanera. Sentí mis mejillas arder en un tiempo.

- Oh… pero qué hermosa familia. Este es precisamente el estereotipo de familia que todos deberíamos tener –el hombre que acababa de dar aquella opinión, felicitó a mi padre dándole un apretón de mano-. Debes de estar orgullosos –dijo para finalizar.

- Créame que lo estoy.

Mi madre y yo nos sentamos de inmediato, ante aquellas miradas sobre mí yo debí responder de alguna manera y la mejor forma de hacerlo era brindar una amplia sonrisa, aunque a decir verdad estaba muriendo por dentro: ¡esa maldita cinta realmente ajustaba mi cintura!

Pasé toda la velada callada, como debía ser, no acoté ningún comentario, sin decir que ya no veía la hora de que todo aquello acabase para volver a mi habitación y quitarme de encima este asfixiante traje. Cuando finalmente todo dio por concluido, esperé a que aquellos hombres se pusieran de pie, mi padre los acompañó hasta la puerta mientras que mi madre quedó a mi lado. Ese fue el pie para retirarme a mi cuarto a descansar y finalmente quitarme de encima esa jaula que traía sobre mi cuerpo. Emprendí la caminata hacia mi alcoba, pero antes de llegar a aquella y aun con la vista de esos hombres posadas en mí me percaté de que mi vestido fue pisado torpemente por uno de mis pies y caí de boca al suelo golpeándome el rostro. Lo peor fue que al caer, me percaté de que mi vestido era tan ajustado que en el instante de caer al suelo oí como éste se rasgó en la tela que cubría mi espalda. Escuché de repente que una carcajada salió de los labios de uno de aquellos y fue seguida por varias risotadas. Mi padre quedó con los párpados bien abiertos: no eran necesarias las palabras ¡Lo había avergonzado de sobre manera! Mi madre me echó una ojeada con mirada reprobatoria, me ayudó a ponerme de pie y prácticamente me arrastró hasta mi habitación, me echó dentro de ella sin nada de delicadeza y cerró la puerta dando un golpe. Yo comencé a llorar, aun oía aquellas fuertes risotadas, me pareció en verdad inmaduro de parte de hombres adultos que reaccionen de esa manera, pero lo peor fue que ¡avergoncé a mi padre y logré ver esa expresión de odio que llevaba en su ruborizado rostro! Me recosté sobre mis perfumadas sábanas, aun sentía una intensa culpa inundando en mi pecho: había arruinado la velada. ¡Finalmente me deshice de aquel horrendo peinado que tanto me tiraba! Aunque ahora no podía apreciar mi rostro porque estaba repleto de lágrimas. También me había quitado ese vestido y por fin logré respirar con normalidad. Lo acomodé sobre mi brazo para denotar la rasgadura que le había provocado en la zona del dorso. ¡Jamás me había avergonzado tanto a mí misma! Además, recordé el rostro de mi madre en el momento que destruí aquel vestido… de mí brotaron más lágrimas al recordar que habían gastado más de la cuenta en éste: no era precisamente todo nuestro capital pero más de tres bolsas de piezas de oro… había costado. Fue muy lógico que mi madre se enfadara de esa manera.

- Y lo arruiné todo, todito.

- ¡Oh, no! –me dijo ella preocupada, me tomó de las manos y me abrazó para luego decirme al oído-. De todas formas no te castigues día tras día por eso… los accidentes ocurren.

Ty Lee era tan comprensiva, me encantaba conversar con ella y desquitarme de mis males. ¡Ella siempre me daba buenos consejos y me liberaba de las preocupaciones! No me interesaba que a mis padres no les agradara. Tenía prohibido verla últimamente pero en la Escuela para jóvenes de la Nación del Fuego la veía todos los días y podía charlar con ella sobre los males que me apresaban.

- Además, no creo que lo hayas arruinado todo… simplemente fue un tropezón. Además la velada ya había finalizado y tu padre ya había firmado el tratado con aquellos hombres ¿O no?

- Si. Aunque de todos modos, es la vergüenza del momento la que aun recuerdo –agaché la mirada y coloqué mi rostro entre mis manos.

- No te preocupes, ya pasará. No te reprimas a ti misma por eso… no es saludable –colocó la palma de su mano sobre mi espalda y comenzó a acariciarme.

En ese momento mi mirada estaba gacha y no pude resistir fijarme en los aspectos del cuerpo de mi amiga: al parecer sus pechos se habían desarrollado en el transcurso del último año y sus caderas se habían ensanchado un poco, no demasiado pero lo suficiente como para que surgiera en mí un gran brote de celos. ¿Por qué ella tiene ese hermoso cuerpo? ¿Por qué yo no puedo ser así? ¡Los chicos siempre le prestan tanta atención! Últimamente estaba sintiendo bastantes celos hacia mi querida amiga, todos los chicos que pegaban un ojo hacia nuestro grupo de dos personas era tan solo para verla a ella (que desde ya utilizaba esos cortos harapos para andar mostrando su mercancía). Aunque yo creo en verdad que no es necesario, además la hace quedar muy mal frente a los adultos y ¡tenemos solo diez años! No viene a la edad utilizar aquella reveladora ropa.

Aunque a decir verdad no necesito de más atención que la que tengo: los niños son unos torpes, se babean al ver una minifalda y un ombligo al aire… Yo no voy a rebajarme al nivel de andar por doquier mostrando mi cuerpo (aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco tengo mucho que mostrar: soy plana por delante y por detrás). Confieso que los muchachos me resultan repulsivos: todo el tiempo hablan sobre sexo (lo más probable es que hablen tanto de ese tema porque jamás lo han experimentado), hablan sobre minifaldas y sobre los pechos de las madres de sus amigos (lo cual es nauseabundo)… No quiero tener nada que ver con ninguno de ellos, son realmente desagradables y si puedo llegar a vivir lo más lejos de ellos como me sea posible ¡Estaría agradecida! A Ty Lee le encantan los muchachos, siempre está correteándolos por doquier como también ellos a ella. Últimamente a estado viendo a ¡tres chicos a la vez!, lo cual me pareció bastante desagradable pero bueno, es su vida y que haga lo que se le pegue la gana, no debía por qué interponerme.

Al acabar las clases noté como Ty Lee había recortado aun más el uniforme de la institución. Lo miré algo despectiva.

- Oye… ¿Haz recortado aun más la falda del uniforme? –le pregunté boquiabierta.

- Sólo un poco más –respondió sin preocupación. No comprendía como los maestros de la institución no decían nada a su actual vestimenta, con ese "poco más" por poco y se le nota la entrepierna y es de un increíble desagrado. A veces me pongo a pensar que si así se viste a los diez años… ¡No me la quiero imaginar en unos diez años más!-. Sabes Mai, he notado que tú has estado muy sola últimamente –dijo abriendo los ojos como queriendo decir algo que no se atrevía. Además, era obvio que le parecería que yo era una monja si ella andaba a los besuqueos por doquier ¡con tres chicos!-. ¿Cuándo te animarás a tener novio?

¡Ty Lee tiene esa inmensa facilidad para provocar pena en mí! Debo haberme ruborizado con la pregunta porque sentí mis mejillas arder y ella me miró arrepintiéndose de lo recientemente dicho.

- Oh, lo siento –dijo finalmente. Ella sabía muy bien las problemáticas familiares que yo tenía y no era apropiado andar cuestionándome cosas como esas-. Yo tengo varios pretendientes… podría prestarte uno de ellos por un momento.

- ¡No, Ty Lee, por favor! –le rogué con las manos juntas estilo plegaria. Lo último que me faltaba era un bobo que estuviera resaltando mis facciones a cada momento, claro que a ella le encanta que los chicos le anden corriendo por todos lados y le adulen a cada momento su bella "personalidad" (por no decir otras cosas) y demás, pero yo detesto que lo hagan, me pone muy nerviosa estar con personas del sexo opuesto. No comprendo la razón pero sé que ha sido así desde siempre… A veces siento deseos de poder sentarme junto a uno de ellos y conversar, pero siento que mis palabras son inútiles porque mientras yo les hablo muy entretenidamente ellos se fijan en mis facciones y ni siquiera prestan atención a mis palabras. ¡Odio a los muchachos, los odio!

Aunque a Ty Lee parecía emocionarle la idea de verme junto a uno porque siempre está de aquí para allá consiguiéndome citas a ciegas ¡las cuales detesto de sobremanera! Además estar allí era como el mismísimo infierno: yo me acaloraba ¡soy demasiado tímida como para dirigirles la palabra! Y cada vez que ellos intentan acercarse a mi o tomarme la mano yo miro hacia otra dirección y me hago la tonta, alejándome un poco de ellos. La verdad es que mis padres me han exigido tanto últimamente que cierre la boca cuando estoy frente a otros que ahora lo hago por instinto.

Aquella tarde estaba sentada sobre un banquillo, era la hora del receso y yo aproveché para comer algo. Mientras lo hacía, vi como Ty Lee se acercaba a mi con un chico agarrado de su mano.

- Mira Mai: él es Chan y dice que eres bonita –ella me sonrió aunque él tenía gesto de "me da igual". Ella me guiñó un ojo y dejó que Chan se sentara a mi lado, yo le rogué con la mirada que no nos dejara solos, pero la muy malvada lo hizo y se encaminó hacia un joven alto de ojos claros que parecía estar esperándola, ella había hablado mucho de él y creo que estaban en algo serio (a pesar de que Ty Lee tiene tan solo diez años y él parece de quince).

Chan y yo no hablamos en todo el momento que estuvimos a solas y cuando él pretendía tocarme yo agachaba la mirada y me hacía a un lado. No me gustaba para nada ese hico, no era de mi agrado.

- Mira, te seré sincero: yo jamás dije que eras bonita ni nada por el estilo. Me gusta Ty Lee y yo solo hago esto porque ella me prometió que nos besaríamos si yo hablaba contigo –se que fue un comentario vacío y no tenía porqué dolerme si fue dicho por alguien que apenas conozco y ni siquiera me agrada… pero hizo trisas mis sentimientos cuando me dijo eso… debí contenerme para no largarme a llorar ahí mismo. Continuó hablando-: Tú no me gustas y se nota que yo no te gusto pero al menos pon un poco de tu parte ¿quieres? Y si vamos a estar aquí solos, aunque sea dame un beso.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó al suyo para apoyar su labios en forma de tajo sobre los míos… ¡Sentí una asquerosa sensación! Sobre todo cuando metió su lengua dentro de mi boca y comenzó a rasparme con ella. Era algo horrible: podía degustar el sabor de lo que había estado comiendo: sentí deseos de vomitar así como de llorar… fue mi primer beso y una experiencia realmente desagradable. Lo empujé para hacerlo a un lado y le di una bofetada en la mejilla. Cuando me aleje lo suficiente de él comencé a escupir todo la saliva que Chan había dejado dentro mi boca… Sentía mareos y nauseas, ¡estaba a punto de devolver!

Vi que Ty Lee estaba muy ocupada con su novio y ni siquiera había notado mi malestar… Al finalizar el día me sentí peor que nunca, no sabía como quitar ese desagradable sabor que aquel había dejado en mi boca… Ty Lee siempre degustó de los besos pero yo puedo decir que son la cosa más asquerosa que he probado en toda mi vida.

Al día siguiente volvimos a la institución. Ella estuvo preguntándome por qué dejé a Chan solitario y yo solo movía la cabeza. Aquel mismo día algo extraño sucedió, llegó una alumna nueva a la institución, sabíamos que éramos la escuela privada más costosa de toda la Nación del Fuego pero no creí que una persona de tal rango como la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego llegara aquí. Se que su nombre es Azula y la verdad es que no me da mucha pinta de ser femenina que digamos. Tiene una gran cabezota en forma de balón y ojos grandes color miel y dos mechones negros le cuelgan del cabello… es bonita pero no pareciera ser la Princesa de una Nación. Se sentó a lo lejos y comenzó a observar a cada uno de los alumnos… los miraba con detalle. Cuando llegó el primer receso Ty Lee y yo la vimos solitaria, provocaba temor en los demás y tal vez por eso nadie se acercaba a ella.

Desde su llegada los directivos de la institución estuvieron comportándose mucho más estrictos y de mejor manera: regañaron a mi amiga por su indiscreta vestimenta (lo cual debieron haber echo desde hacía mucho tiempo) y también regañaron a todos aquellos que estaban besuqueándose en la hora libre, lo cual me liberó por completo, me sentí mucho mejor.

Ty Lee, por su parte, siempre sintió atracción hacia los seres solitarios y fríos, y aquella niña tenía esos requisitos al igual que yo, aunque yo parecía seria y fría pero en realidad no lo soy… me gusta ser dulce con los demás solo que no lo demuestro por temor a que mis padres me regañen. Poniéndose de pie y alargando un poco su diminuto traje, se pegó a mí y me dijo al oído:

- ¿Qué te parece si hablamos con ella?

- Mmm… -no lo sé, a mi no me gustan las personas con carácter fuerte y aquella niña parecía tener una personalidad de esa índole. Puedo percibirlo con su mirada-. No lo sé.

- Anda, vamos a hacer amistades –me dijo tirándome de un brazo y arrastrándome junto a ella. La niña de gran cabeza nos echó una ojeada de arriba abajo al vernos, no le agradó para nada nuestra presencia al parecer.

- ¿Podrían correrse? Me están haciendo sombra –dijo mirándonos fijamente.

- Mi nombre es Ty Lee y ella mi amiga Mai –saludó sin prestar atención al comentario reciente de la Princesa.

- Wow Ty Lee, ¿eres pobre? Porque parece que tu traje te queda chico –dijo viéndolo con los párpados bien abiertos. Yo me quedé plasmada, hablar así a un desconocido no es para nada amable-. Y tu ¿Mai, verdad? –me echó una mirada asesina-. ¿Te peinó tu abuela, o que?

Yo me sonrojé de sobremanera, agaché la mirada y ella sonrió ante mi reacción: parecía divertirle la escena. Luego de ese incómodo silencio comenzamos a conversar, yo al principio dejaba que Ty Lee lo hiciera, aunque la princesa fijaba su mirada en mí y sonreía, a lo cual yo respondía con una mirada nerviosa. Pasamos la mayoría del tiempo hablando sobre las familias, lo insoportables que resultaban los padres y el motivo por el cual nos habían enviado allí.

- Pues, en realidad mi padre quiere que mi hermano mayor se concentre en la practica de su fuego control (que para variar confieso que es pésimo y no hay manera de repararlo) y me ha dicho que para lograrlo no debe tener ninguna distracción, por lo tanto me hará pasar las tardes aquí en este chiquero con gente como ustedes. Además, mi madre quiso convencerme diciéndome cosas como: "lo hacemos también para que te vuelvas más señorita" –y la madre tenía razón, en mi opinión: hacía falta volverla más… delicada-. Pero sé que lo hacen por lo de mi hermano. Aunque me parece bien porque ya estoy cansada de demostrar mi gran fuego-control a la misma gente. Es hora de impresionar a personas nuevas.

Al oir eso supe que era la chica más egocéntrica que he conocido, y para no basarme en falsas creencias le pedí una demostración y ella aceptó encantada: admito que su fuego control es perfecto. Luego de ello hablamos durante un largo tiempo, y ya para cuando pasaron dos largos meses, habíamos integrado a Azula a nuestro equipo y ya éramos grandes amigas. Aunque ella nos trataba muy mal, a Ty Lee siempre le decía mujerzuela y a mi anciana… me dolían sus comentarios, pero cada vez que yo intentaba explicar mi punto de vista me atragantaba al recordar los regaños de mi padre y que… ella era la Princesa de nuestra nación.

Uno de aquellos días, Azula nos invitó a Ty Lee y a mi a pasar una tarde en Palacio. Aceptamos encantadas. Mis padres se enorgullecieron al saber que yo hacía amistades con personas importantes del país y hasta me halagaron. El día en que finalmente visitaría palacio, mi madre me lavó enteramente el cuerpo (no vaya a ser que el señor del Fuego Azulon sintiera olores no deseados aunque era muy improbable que pudiera ver en persona al Señor del Fuego), peinó mi cabello haciendo un rodete en la cima de mi cabeza dejando que mi flequillo caiga con fluidez y echó un frasco entero de perfume sobre mí… traía tanta fragancia que al pasar por los pasillos dejaba mi olor impregnado en el aire. Aunque al ver a Ty Lee noté que ella se había vestido bastante casual, mostraba las piernas y el ombligo como siempre solía, a pesar que le advertí que se cubriera… pero no me hizo caso.

Un carruaje nos llevó a Palacio y allí estaba Azula junto con su madre… era muy bella. Yo saludé muy respetuosamente y también Ty. Parecimos haberle caído muy bien tomando en cuenta su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, además ella halagó el olor de mi fragancia y yo agradecí sonrojada. Azula nos llevó hacia un pasillo directamente hacia su habitación. Al abrir la puerta de ésta observé como el rostro de mi nueva amiga se volvía rojo de furia.

- ¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?! –gritó enfurecida-. ¿Qué tienes en…?

No logré ver el rostro del joven que estaba sobre la cama de Azula, a decir verdad estaba muy cómodo sentado con las piernas bien abiertas, apoyando su espalda sobre el respaldo de la cama y sosteniendo un cuaderno enfrente de su rostro, el cual no me permitía ver. A decir verdad, tenía en sus manos un cuaderno que era idéntico a ti, querido diario… y Azula de inmediato lo notó.

- ¡MI DIARIO! –gritó corriendo hacia él-. ¡Maldita cosa!

En cuanto él bajó ese cuaderno que obstruía su rostro de mi mirada… mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, mi corazón aceleró brutalmente sus palpitaciones, parecía que se me saldría por la garganta, sentí cómo mis labios temblaban y mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

¡Jamás vi un rostro tan perfecto! Esa cosa, cómo parecía llamarlo Azula… era definitivamente ¡la cosa más hermosa que en mi vida he visto!

- De todos modos ya lo acabé –dijo el muy guapo y arrojó el cuaderno sobre la cama.

Me sorprendí al oírlo... a pesar de ser un niño como nosotras tres, su voz fue grave y ronca, pareció sonar como el coro de miles de ángeles para mí, fue ¡tan hermoso!

Azula lo corrió hasta la puerta y lo echó dando un golpe. Ahora la tres estábamos dentro del cuarto y yo estaba tan inmóvil que siquiera oí la pregunta que acababa de hacer Ty Lee.

- Es Zuko… el imbécil de mi hermano.

Zuko… qué hermoso nombre. Te confieso, querido diario, que realmente me impactó, aun estando aquí en mi casa y a mitad de la noche: pienso en él. ¡Si pudieras verlo, es tan precioso! Jamás creí que un chico tuviera un rostro tan perfecto!! Me derrito al recordarlo, quiero verlo otra vez, quiero ir a palacio, esperaré paciente a que Azula vuelva a invitarme... Pero mientras tanto soportaré la espera recordándolo: tiene una cabezota grande ý redonda como la de Azula, sólo que a él le va muy bonito, tiene una fuerte mandíbula, unos gigantescos ojos color miel y el cabello bien negro... ME ENCANTA!!! Sobre todo me derritió ese par de argollas de oro que cuelgan de ambos lóbulos de sus orejas. Es la primera vez que alguien produce estas cosas en mí y la sensación es muy agradable.


	2. En la habitación de Zuko

Querido diario:

Ya he cumplido doce años y hasta hace poco me ocurrió lo que nunca creí posible y ¡mucho menos a mi edad! Puedo confesarte que jamás me humillé tanto a mi misma en toda mi vida… A parte de eso descubrí muchas cosas nuevas de las cuales me apeno: como por ejemplo lo que es un pene humano (el cual por cierto pude ver con detalle y en primer plano), vi el cuerpo desnudo y mojado de un muchacho y demás cosas que seguramente no querrás ni saber… Pero necesito descargarme con algo y es urgente, sino continuaré sintiendo que soy una bomba repleta de conocimientos nuevos (y no deseados) y que estoy a punto de estallar. Déjame explicarte cómo comenzó todo para que entiendas lo que te conté anteriormente.

Aun continúo enamorada de Zuko… desde aquella primera vez que lo vi supe que no se trataba de ese tipo de "gustos" que alguien pudo haber provocado en mí, sino que éste era un ¡verdadero enamoramiento! Mi mente ya no pensaba en él la mayoría del tiempo sino que ahora lo estaba haciendo a ¡tiempo completo! Es demasiado, ya no soporto contener más lo que siento: desde hace dos años vengo guardándome este sentimiento y siento que voy a estallar. Ni Azula ni Ty Lee ni siquiera Zuko mismo se han percatado de mis verdaderos sentimientos, yo jamás demuestro frente a nadie que lo amo… porque eso es lo que es… ¡lo amo! Y puedo sentirlo muy dentro de mi corazón… Jamás me había interesado por un chico, a decir verdad siempre me parecieron estúpidos y seres innecesarios sobre la tierra… aun sigo creyendo que lo son, pero Zuko es otra cosa, él es diferente y puedo percibirlo. No es un chico normal y por eso me atrae tanto, tiene ese no sé qué… ese sabor único que me envuelve en una manta y me desvela de noche. En estos últimos dos años él ha pegado un estirón ¡muy notable! La primera vez que lo vi noté que tenía los pies y manos pequeñas pero ahora que ha crecido (y bastante) me percaté de que ya no tiene las extremidades pequeñas sino que ahora son grandes, lo cual está muy bien porque lo hace mucho más masculino. Últimamente ha estado muy serio, no sé por qué razón pero no lo veo reírse desde hace bastante. Aunque el hecho de que esté tan serio ahora provoca mayor intriga en mí: quiero saber qué es lo que piensa, lo que desea, cuáles son sus objetivos… ¡quiero saberlo todo de él! y cada día siento que me enamoro aun más de esa inmensa cabezota con forma de balón y esa personalidad tosca (ni siquiera me mira, me ignora completamente y aun así me gusta muchísimo…). Ahora puedo confesarlo sin preocupaciones: ¡Amo al Príncipe Zuko! ¡Lo amo con todo mi loco corazón!... Aunque a decir verdad, ese sentimiento no me está haciendo mucho bien: pienso tanto en él que apenas y si oigo a mis padres, ya no me importan mis calificaciones y está afectando mucho a mi concentración. Últimamente he estado en complicaciones en la Escuela y hasta mis padres me notaron más retraída de lo normal… casi me desmayo cuando intuí que ellos se habían dado cuenta de mi "anormal" personalidad… Eso significaba que al menos me miraron, aunque sea por unos minutos, lo cual me puso muy contenta. ¡Mis padres se interesaban por mí!

Una de esas noches, me puse mi vestido habitual, me perfumé un poco y me dirigí hacia la sala de mi casa, en donde ya estaba la mesa lista y llena de mi comida favorita. Me senté sobre una silla mientras veía como mis padres conversaban sobre un tema que poco me interesaba. Mientras los ojeaba a ambos: mi mirada se perdió en un punto inexistente, pude sentir como mi universo entero se volvía de un color negro, en el cual aparecía la figura de un rostro cuadrado y cabal, enormes ojos que parecían ocupar todo su rostro, pómulos resaltantes, boca pequeña, argollas de oro en los lóbulos de ambas orejas y esa blanca tes que tanto me gusta!

Zuko… ahhh… mi bello Zuko!!

- ¡Mai! –sentí como mi cuerpo colapsaba y volvía a la realidad después del escalofriante susto que el grito de mi padre me hizo pasar. Ambos se quedaron mirándome como si no me reconocieran. Yo en ese momento me percaté de lo seguramente boba que me habría visto ante ellos, seguro mientras pensaba en mi Zuko estaba con una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro y con la saliva cayendo de mis labios… ¡Qué vergüenza!

- Hija… ¿Te sientes bien? Has estado bastante… ida… últimamente –dijo mi madre y yo la vi asombrada como si no supiera de qué hablaban pero lo sabía y a la perfección.

En ese momento me percaté de que ese tema del enamoramiento provocaba cosas en verdad hermosa en mí, pero también me afectaba y bastante. ¡Pero no podía detenerlo! ¡Era más fuerte que yo! Estoy rendida a los pies de Zuko…

Habían pasado dos años y Azula ya no nos invitaba a Palacio desde aquella única vez porque había un par de inconvenientes: el Señor del Fuego Azulon había fallecido y ahora quien ocupaba le trono era el padre de Zuko y Azula, yo le cuestioné el porqué de aquello, ¿qué no debe ser el primogénito quien suceda el trono? En este caso sería el Dragón del Oeste o más censillo decir: el tío de Azula… ni siquiera sé por qué di mi opinión si ésta solo sirve para irritar a los demás, Azula se puso como loca cuando le pregunté aquello y comenzó a decirme cosas muy hirientes, no me largué a llorar de no ser porque Ty Lee me defendió porque sino hubiera acabado en un mar de lágrimas. Aunque luego de pelear le pedí disculpas y ella las aceptó, ni siquiera sé por que fui yo quien debió disculparse si fue ella quien hirió mis sentimientos, pero en fin: yo fui quien lo hizo y la razón era su hermano ¡Amo a Zuko! Y debo tener una razón para ojearlo de vez en cuando y la única manera de hacerlo es a través de ella, ¡Azula es tan malvada! Yo solo estoy con ella porque me gusta su hermano… sino ya me hubiera largado de nuestro grupo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Azula volvió a invitarnos a Palacio dijo que deseaba mostrarnos las nuevas técnicas que había aprendido de fuego-control, yo acepté encantada, ¡deseaba con todo mi corazón volver a ver a Zuko! Me dirigí hacia Palacio con mi vestimenta habitual y mi amiga con su diminuta minifalda que todo lo muestra. Azula nos sentó sobre el césped de jardín de Palacio para que veamos sus movimientos. Ty Lee sonreía y hasta parecía prestar atención a cada paso de Azula, a mi poco me importaba, yo buscaba con la mirada a Zuko quien no aparecía por ninguna parte y ya estaba comenzando a deprimirme. Noté que ursa tampoco estaba, lo cual me pareció en verdad muy extraño porque ella siempre pasaba las tardes en el jardín del Palacio.

- Azula, ¿en donde está tu madre? –ella se enfadó con mi pregunta porque interrumpí su entrenamiento, aunque lo vio como una oportunidad para tomar un descanso, estaba cansada y sudaba a cántaros.

- Se fue hace tiempo. Nos abandonó, ni siquiera sé por qué razón. De todas formas siempre fue una pésima madre –parecía ni siquiera darle una pizca de importancia al que se haya ido-. No la necesitamos, con papá, Zuzu y yo es suficiente. Aunque el bobo de Zuzu ha estado muy mal por su huida, se la pasa lloriqueando –yo entristecí al oír eso: no quería ver a mi amado con bajos ánimos y triste-. Pero ¿a quien le importa? –dijo poniéndose de pie luego de haberse recuperado y de que el sudor de su rostro se haya evaporizado-. ¡Juguemos a las escondidas!

¡Oh, no! Las malditas escondidas… ¡las odio! ¿Los motivos? Pues: siempre me pillan, jamás encuentro un buen lugar para esconderme y la mayoría de las veces soy la primera en perder porque al querer llegar antes que el contador al lugar de salida, me tropiezo (si no es con las rocas, es con mi vestido) y acabo haciendo el ridículo frente a todos. No me gusta ser humillada, por eso intento ser callada y jamás agregar comentarios: no quiero que suenen tontos y que la gente se ría de mí.

-¡Acepto! ¿Y tu, mai? –me preguntó Ty Lee con una gran sonrisa.

- Bien –dije sin más opción. Si no aceptaba me dirían amargada y haría aun mayor ridículo.

- De acuerdo, yo cuento y ustedes se esconden. Y como me gustan los desafíos quiero que ingresen a Palacio y busquen el lugar más tétrico y desamparado que pueda haber. Cuanto más tarde en encontrarlas… mejor –se dirigió hacia un árbol y cubrió su rostro contra la madera lista para comenzar. Ty Lee y yo nos miramos de reojo, dentro de Palacio no era una muy buena idea para andar de juegos, sin embargo Azula misma nos había dado el permiso y si ella lo decía era mejor obedecer. Mientras ella contaba Ty Lee y yo corrimos hacia dentro de Palacio, mi amiga se fue por un lado y yo por otro ¡ese lugar era inmenso! No podía creer que fuera para una sola familia y de tres personas… Mientras recorría asombrada por uno de los pasillos pude ver cómo Azula continuaba con su conteo a través de grandes ventanales que había en las paredes de los muros del lugar, siempre creí que el lugar estaría lleno de guardias y sirvientes, pero no era así: era una zona solitaria, vacía y no se oía siquiera el sonar de una mosca. En el momento en que ella acabó de contar yo me atemoricé y me agaché sobre el suelo para que ella no me viera, supe que Azula ingresaría a Palacio en cualquier momento porque allí había acordamos que se desarrollaría el juego. Comencé a gatear asustada de que me encontrara ¡quería ganar ese mísero juego, siquiera una vez en mi vida! Divisé una puerta al final del pasillo, voltee mi cabeza y vi como Azula ya estaba recorriendo los corredores en busca de nosotras ¡debía apresurarme! Así, que sin tomar ninguna precaución me adentré en aquella habitación, la cual fue la primera que vi. Era aun más gigantesca que la de Azula, no había aroma a flores sino aroma a… a algo extraño: me hacía recordar a un cubo de hielo mezclado con jugo de limón… supe de inmediato que no se trataba del aroma que usaría una muchacha, era más bien el aroma de un varón… el perfume era exquisito, no mentiré, logro estimularme. La cama estaba en medio de la habitación y traía sábanas bordo y sedosas, la cama era matrimonial: no como la de Azula, así que supuse que se trataba de la habitación de uno de los matrimonios de la realeza. Podría ser la del General iroh ya que él es soltero y el hecho de que hubiera olor masculino era perfectamente explicable así como también si fuera del ahora Señor del Fuego Ozai ya que él también estaba soltero ahora. ¡Me apenaría tanto si alguno de los dueños de aquella habitación ingresaran ahora mismo! Vi que había otra puerta dentro del cuarto, caminé hacia ella y la abrí, al ingresar a aquel lugar descubrí que se trataba de un baño. ¡Era increíblemente grande! No podía creer cuántos lujos se les daba a la realeza. La bañera era increíble: se trataba de un hoyo en el suelo el cual estaba con agua hasta los bordes, noté que había una cortina, la hice a un lado y descubrí que se trataba de un pequeño armario, de la mitad para arriba estaba repleto de suaves y perfumadas toallas con el mismo aroma que despedía la habitación, aunque de la mitad para abajo había quedado un hueco que no estaba relleno con más que aire: ¡era el lugar perfecto para esconderme! Un pequeño huequito en la pared. Era mi oportunidad de ganar el juego… Acurruqué mi cuerpo lo bastante como para entrar correctamente. Gracias al cielo soy lo suficientemente delgada y bajita como para entrar allí, corrí la cortina una vez dentro para que cuando Azula entrara a la habitación no tuviera ni rastros de mí. ¡Jamás me encontraría en aquel lugar!

Esperé unos segundos, y de la nada sentí como la puerta principal de la habitación se abría y volvía a cerrar. Yo me asusté, lo único que pasaba por mi mente era que por favor ¡Azula no ingresara al baño ya que podría encontrarme! Me quedé quieta, estaba segura de que se trataba de Azula, estaba recorriendo la habitación de seguro, porque se tardaba bastante en ingresar al baño… lo cual agradecí. Mi cuerpo se paralizó cuando sentí que ahora ella abría la perilla de la puerta del baño, sentía temblar mi cuerpo y mis labios. Entró al lavado y yo quedé tiesa. Sentí un sonido algo raro, ¡muy raro! No podía ver nada porque la cortina se interponía, pero enseguida me percaté de que era el sonido que provoca un cinturón al… desabrocharse. Yo me extrañé por tal sonido ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Se suponía que debía buscarme no quitar su cinturón, ¿y, para qué querría quitar su cinturón? Mis oídos escucharon cómo ahora el cinturón había sido arrojado al suelo y un sonido de pantalones rozándose se había apoderado del silencio. ¡¿Se estaba quitando los pantalones?! Yo jamás usé pantalones pero Azula y Ty Lee lo hacían así que conocía el sonido que provocaba su tela al rasparla. Pero, ¿por qué Azula hacía tal cosa? ¿Qué traía en mente? Yo pude oír como ahora varias prendas eran arrojadas al suelo. ¿Acaso se estaba desnudando?

No era por desear ver el cuerpo desnudo de Azula pero deseaba saber qué demonios estaba ocurriendo, así que corrí la cortina (solo un poco para poder echar un ojo a la escena pero sin permitir que ella pudiera verme) tan solo para "chusmear" un poco… ¡Me sorprendió lo que vi! ¡No se trataba de Azula! ¡ERA ZUKO! ¡Y no traía pantalones, ni la parte del dorso, ni botas! ¡NI NADA! Estaba completamente desnudo. Yo me sonrojé de tal manera que sentía hervir la piel de mi rostro, estaba completamente apenada y sentía mis piernas temblar, mis dientes chirreaban y mis labios hacían un movimiento como si sintieran frío… aunque no era así, ¡sentía mucho calor y mucha pena! Y ya estaba sudando a cántaros, con mi lengua degusté las gotas de transpiración que caían sobre mis labios. Zuko estaba de espaldas a mí, yo podía ver su trasero y espalda y la parte de atrás de sus piernas así como sus pantorrillas que ya estaban bastantes grandes teniendo en cuenta su edad, tenía trece años y estaba en mitad de la pubertad, era claro que su cuerpo hubiera cambiado en aquel tiempo. Lo observé con detalle: ¡sus nalgas eran tan perfectas! ¡Mucho más que las mías! Eran esféricas y blancas al igual que todo su cuerpo… hermoso. Su espalda se había ensanchado mucho y traía el cabello más corto que la última vez que lo vi, eso agigantaba aun más su gran cabeza ¡su hermosa cabeza!

Ahogué un gran gemido que se acumuló en mi garganta cuando él finalmente se volteó para tomar la ropa que había dejado en el suelo y la arrojó hacia otro lugar del baño. ¡Y logré verlo! Vi con detalle aquella… larga vara… de color claro que surgía de un montón de bello púbico aun más negro que su cabellera, aquellos bellos se veían tan brillantes y… limpios. Al parecer no había escuchado mi gemido y tampoco se percató de mi presencia, lo cual era indispensable que no lo hiciera porque ¡pasaría el mayor ridículo de mi vida! El podría pensar cualquier cosa de mí si me descubría justo allí y mirándolo, lo que menos creería era que yo estaba jugando a las escondidas y todo acabó como accidente… Corrí la cortina nuevamente para no tener que continuar viendo su cuerpo desnudo, aunque no soporté la tentación, y luego de unos pocos segundos: volví a divisar con detalle ese estomago plano, esa espalda ensanchada y aquel… aquel bulto que colgaba en su entrepierna. Estaba atemorizada, yo jamás había visto algo por el etilo, me moría del susto sobre todo por la complicada situación en la que me encontraba, sin embargo no podía decir que aquel era un feo cuerpo porque a pesar del temor que me carcomía, jamás pasó por mi mente que lo era: por el contrario, Zuko era alto y delgado, pero no esa clase de delgadez que repulsa (como la mía, la mía era en verdad repulsiva), él era más bien esbelto: alto, esbelto y HERMOSO. En un momento se arrodilló frente a la bañera y sumergió su antebrazo en el agua. Comenzaron a salir burbujas y vapor, ahí fue cuando caí en la sorpresa ¡él tomaría un baño! Y allí fue cuando comencé a desesperarme… ¡no sabía cuanto tiempo tardaría él en asearse! ¡Yo quería salir de allí en ese momento, ahora y ya! Zuko se sumergió completamente en el agua y agradecí por ello, al menos ya no vería su… pene como los espíritus lo trajeron al mundo. Sumergió por completo su cabeza en el agua y en un par de segundos volvió a salir, me sorprendí al ver qué bello le quedaba el cabello mojado y hacia atrás. Había un gran espejo en la pared del baño y él podía verse con plenitud. Se acercó a la orilla de la bañera y reposó su barbilla sobre sus mojados brazos.

- Mi dios… ¡Qué nariz tan fea tengo!

Al oírlo decir eso casi colapso. ¿Fea nariz? ¡¿Pero qué tiene este chico?! ¡Su nariz es la más hermosa y perfecta que yo jamás he visto! Pequeña y curva… perfecta. ¡Su rostro es pulcro y agraciado con tes blanca y lisa, no había siquiera una marca, siquiera una mancha! ¡Aquella cara estaba tan bien dotada con tanta hermosura que me derretía al verlo de frente! Además, si él tuviera feos rasgos ¿qué deberían decir las demás personas? Intenté concentrarme en lo que acababa de decir Zuko pero, no podía, en mi mente aun vagaba la imagen de aquel… bulto largo y sumiso que caía entre sus piernas.

Luego de unos minutos viendo como masajeaba su cabello con sus dedos y enjuagaba sus axilas, sus orejas, su boca y todo lo que debía (¡era en verdad un muchachito muy limpio!), él pegó un salto fuera de la bañera. ¡Y yo nuevamente fijé mi vista en su "cosa"! No lo podía creer, llamaba mi atención por completo, era tan… tan extraño, tan desplegado, tan… nuevo para mí ver algo como aquello, que sentía como mi corazón palpitaba acelerado cada vez que mis ojos se posaban en esa parte tan a la vista de mi querido Zuko.

Él goteaba a cantaros, había echo un charco de agua en el piso… y luego de acabar con la ducha… comenzó a dar pasos, pasos hacia mi escondite. ¡Y allí fue cuando realmente me preocupé y comencé a sudar a lloviznas! ¡Se dirigía hacia mí! Mis pulsaciones iban a mil por segundo, ya no soportaba la desesperación. ¡Sentí que me desmayaría en aquel instante!

Corrió la cortina de repente, extendió su mano para tomar una de las toallas, y luego… lo más humillante que pudo haberme pasado en la vida…

- ¡Ahhh! –ambos gritamos, aunque mi grito fue más duradero que el suyo. ¡Yo estaba tan avergonzada! Sobre todo cuando vi que su pene estaba tan cerca de mi cara que por poco y rosa mi nariz, logré ver todo ¡absolutamente todo con mínima de detalles, fue un primer plano que me dejó atónita! Logré ver esos dos grandes sacos que colgaban detrás de su masculinidad, la cual él intentaba cubrir con sus manos pero era imposible…

Yo me quedé dura y muda… él me miraba sorprendido y yo de seguro estaba tan roja de la vergüenza que hasta podía sentir mis mejillas arder. Comencé a llorar ¿qué más podría haber echo? ¡Sentí la vergüenza de mi vida! Lo empujé para que se apartara de enfrente de mí y corrí desesperadamente hacia la puerta del baño, lloriqueando y moqueando salí apresurada de la habitación. Corrí tan rápido que choqué mi cuerpo contra los de Azula y Ty Lee que al parecer me estaban buscando, yo caí al suelo y me golpee la cabeza con el mármol del piso. Las chicas me ayudaron a aponerme de pie y al verme detenidamente se asustaron.

- ¡Mai! ¿Qué te sucede? –gimieron ambas preocupadas.

Yo sentía como el aire se me escapaba, los latidos de mi corazón cerraban mi pecho, ¡estaba llorando, el sudor se apoderó tanto de mi cuerpo que hasta había mojado mis axilas y el cuello de mi vestido, mi rostro estaba colorado como tomate… y de repente, mis ojos se cerraron, caí tumbada al suelo y ya no sentí nada más…

Desperté en la enfermería (si no lo era, se parecía mucho) de Palacio, con Ty Lee y Azula, cada una a un lado de mi cama, esperando a que yo de explicaciones.

- ¡Por fin despiertas! –dijo Ty Lee asustada. Yo aun sentía mi frente sudada y aun continuaba temblando atemorizada. Mis lágrimas ya se habían secado en mis mejillas pero un hipo se apoderizó de mí.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunté aun mareada por el golpe que tuve en mi cabeza al caer al suelo.

- Te desmayaste –dijo Azula muy seriamente-. ¿Qué sucedió? Estuve más de una hora buscándote y luego apareciste así: toda roja y sudada –no podía decirles la verdad, ¡quedaría como la más degenerada del planeta!

- No lo sé, no… recuerdo nada… -vi la ventana-. ¡Oh no! ¡¿Ya oscureció?! ¡Mis padres van a matarme!

- Oh, es cierto, hay que llevarte a casa –dijo Azula.

Una vez que salimos afuera de Palacio, subí al carruaje junto con Ty Lee, el cual nos llevaría de regreso a casa, seguramente mi padre me daría un largo sermón sobre el horario al llegar… Azula mientras tanto saludaba con ambas manos desde las puertas de Palacio, y detrás… detrás de ella, escondido tras un muro se encontraba Zuko, esta vez vestido del cuello hasta los pies, mirándome penetrante, con una sonrisa en su bello rostro, una sonrisa que denotaba la picardía que acabábamos de cometer sin nuestro consentimiento. Yo volví a acalorarme y a correr la mirada, esperaba que Azula ya no me invitara a Palacio otra vez, no podría mirar a Zuko a los ojos sin apenarme por los recuerdos de ese día…

Eso fue todo lo que sucedió, querido diario, confieso que en ese momento desee que me tragara la tierra. Aun me siento apenada y no puedo dejar de recordar aquella sonrisa tan pervertida que Zuko me lanzó al subir al carruaje... La verdad es que estas semanas ha estado muy serio, y para que algo le provocara una risa de ese tamañano, debió de ser algo agradable para él. Vi como él también estaba algo ruborizado, sin embargo, aquella sonrisa me hacía darme cuenta de lo mucho que había gozado que yo lo mirara sin vestimenta alguna.

* * *

Perdón por lo bizarro de este cap, sé que no va para la edad que tienen pero me pareció una gran idea para comenzar con la, diría yo, relación amorosa jeje. Agradezco mucho el comentario de onlyzutara ¡muchas gracias! Espero que les guste este capítulo. Besitos y saludos.


	3. La cena

Querido diario:

Esta noche recibí mi segundo beso, que en realidad se sintió como el primero, dulce y meloso como siempre me lo imaginé, aunque lo ocurrido posteriormente fue algo insípido. Pero déjame contarte bien como fue todo:

Esa noche no pude conciliar sueño alguno, estaba acalorada, abatida, sentía estallar mi cabeza… mi madre se sorprendió al verme de tal manera, me pidió tomar un baño caliente y yo al oír aquella palabra que tanto me había abrasado ese día por poco y me tumba en el suelo. Le supliqué que me dejara dormir en paz, que yo estaba bien y que un buen descanso me quitaría el malestar.

Luego de haber dado un largo sermón a mi padre sobre el motivo (falso) de mí llegada tarde a casa logré encerrarme en mi habitación para estar un tiempo a solas y pensar… y especular… y recapacitar sobre todo lo ocurrido aquel día. ¡Por favor, espero que Zuko no le comente a nadie sobre todo aquello! ¡Por favor!

Descubrí la colcha de mi cama de las suaves sábanas de ceda que la servidumbre había colocado en la mañana: con aroma a fresias, como a mí me gusta… pero nada podría relajarme para entonces: tenía los nervios de punta y parecía estar más sensible que de costumbre… ¿Por qué las ocurrencias más descabelladas me suceden a mí? ¿Por qué?

No tardé en ponerme mi camisa preferida y recostarme en aquel acalorado manojo de frazadas y sábanas… ¡se sentía tan bien! Pero aun estaba preocupada… me sentí humillada, degradada y depresiva. Siento mis mejillas arder y mi frente sudar ¡estoy tan avergonzada! ¡Siento náuseas! ¡Me duele el estómago! ¡Quiero morir!

Sentí como las saladas lágrimas mojaban la seca pero carnosa piel de mis labios y los humedecían, hinchándolos y volviéndolos rojizos y paspados.

Pero no importaba cuanto llorase, patalease y demás: lo hecho echo está y no hay vuelta atrás. Lo mejor será buscar a Zuko y confesarle la verdad: todo fue una simple confusión y ya, estaba jugando a las escondidas y… ¡No, jamás me lo creería, siquiera yo creería aquello! Se echará a reír en mi rostro, estoy segura. Además me interrogará con la típica pregunta clave, la que yo haría si estuviera en su situación: si fue una simple confusión entonces ¿por qué no salí del escondite antes de que él comenzara a desvestirse?

No, pésima idea, lo mejor será esconderme, no verlo durante mucho tiempo, tal vez se olvide de lo ocurrido y todo vuelva a ser como antes. Aunque lo dudo de sobre manera: algo así no puede ser olvidado.

Intenté relajarme, dormir, descansar y detener mis pensamientos que continuaban escarbando lo sucedido… pero ya se me pasaría, pronto lo olvidaría y todo seguiría igual que antes. O al menos eso creía yo.

Dejé pasar unas cuantas semanas o tal vez meses, perdí la cuenta, pero uno de aquellos días de escuela y luego de clases, invité a las niñas a casa y finalmente Azula y Ty Lee se presentaron ante mis padres, imagínate querido diario el rostro de mis padres al ver que La Princesa de La Nación del Fuego era traída por un carrusel hasta casa… se quedaron atónitos. La llenaron de lujos, que a Ty Lee y a mi nos parecieron exagerados y hasta ridículos, pero como Azula estaba acostumbrada a semejantes tratos no le dio demasiada importancia, ¡siquiera se enteró de que la estaban atendiendo!

Las invité a mi recámara, ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Tenerlas sentadas a ambas en la sala del living para que mis padres despedacen a críticas a Ty Lee y estén todo el bendito tiempo elogiando a Azula? No, preferí ser cauta y llevarlas a mi cuarto. En cuanto llegamos trabé la puerta inmediatamente para que nadie nos interrumpiera mientras teníamos nuestra "conversación de amigas".

- Adivinen… -dijo Ty Lee mientras sonreía locuazmente y brincaba sobre mi cama desarmando todo el trabajo que la doméstica de la mañana había preparado.

- ¿Qué? –preguntamos La Princesa y yo… Azula no parecía muy entusiasmada, a decir verdad estaba más preocupada en observar detalladamente el aspecto de sus uñas que de lo que salía de la boca de Ty Lee. Se había sentado cómodamente sobre uno de los lados de la cama y luego ser acurrucó como una pequeña niña sintiendo el calor de las sábanas. Yo, por mi parte, me encontraba sentada encorvadamente sobre los pies de la cama.

- Oigan, les estoy hablando ¡mírenme! –protestó enfadada.

- ¡Ya déjate de alardeos y habla de una vez! –se echó de espaldas sobre la cama, y giró su cabeza hacia Ty Lee y la miró tan fijamente que pareció inmovilizarla. La otra se quedó muda, el aire se sintió helado en aquel momento, a veces Azula podía ser muy fría cuando se lo proponía.

- Bien… -me dio mucha pena por Ty Lee, se veía avergonzada, sus mejillas se habían vuelto rosadas y sus ojos lagrimosos, parecía estar a punto de romper en llanto, no sabía si ponerme de pie y dirigirme hacia ella para consolarla o quedarme en donde estaba, opté por lo segundo al ver que mi amiga se recomponía de inmediato al forzar una gigantesca sonrisa y simular que nada había ocurrido-. Lo que les decía; hoy me ocurrió algo fantástico. El niño más guapote de la Escuela me besó tan dulcemente que sentí caerme en sus brazos durante unos instantes.

- Mmm… ¿Cuál? ¿Safiro? –pregunté algo sorprendida.

- Si, el futuro padre de mis hijos –dijo elevando sus manos juntas hacia su pecho y mirando el rejado de la habitación.

- ¡Diajjj!

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no me vayan a decir que no les gusta! ¡A todas os gusta! –refunfuñó enfadada.

- Menos a mí –levanté mi mano.

- Y a mí –dijo de inmediato Azula-. Pero hoy en la mañana antes de ingresar a nuestra aula ya te habías besado con un muchacho, y luego con otro durante el receso.

- ¿Y?

No hubo palabras pero sí gestos por parte de La Princesa.

- No quiero entrometerme pero se habla mucho de ti en los pasillos de Colegio.

- ¿Se… habla? –preguntó atemorizada y Azula sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente.

- ¿Sabes qué he oído ayer? –Ty Lee sacudió la cabeza-. Te llamaron… "zorra".

Ty Lee agachó la mirada y de inmediato se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. Todo esto era puro invento de Azula, yo lo sé: son celos tal vez, quien sabe, pero no puedo quedarme callada sin defender a quien por años me ha apoyado.

- ¿Quiénes dijeron eso? –protesté.

- Unos –dijo Azula sin querer agregar más.

- ¿"Unos" quiénes? –insistí.

- Unos y ya, Mai –me miró fijo, pero a mí no me intimida, su cabezota redonda y sus ojos ámbar no provocan nada en mí.

Creí que se disculparía con Ty Lee por lo menos, pero no, se dirigió hacia mi armario, lo abrió y comenzó a sacar prenda por prenda.

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunté algo agitada y me puse de pie.

- Veo tu ropa –observaba sacos, blusas, vestidos y todo lo que allí había mostrando gestos de desagrado en algunos y en otro no tanto-. Usas colores oscuros, eso me agrada.

¿Qué acaso no le enseñaron que no debe entrometerse con la intimidad ajena? Tal vez alguien le ha enseñado o al menos comentado sobre aquello, pero teniendo en cuenta que es Princesa y se le permite hacer lo que ella quiera es de obviedad que no respetará nada de nadie que provenga de un rango menor que el de ella. Ese sería un día muy largo…

- Iré a la cocina por un vaso de agua –me sentía incómoda y ridiculizada, desconozco el motivo pero no me sentía para nada bien. Ty Lee continuaba observando la ventana de espalda a nosotras mientras Azula sin siquiera una gota de preocupación por ella revolvía mis harapos. Me marché de inmediato, mi estómago sentía espantos, estaba a punto de devolver lo que había almorzado, nada me agradaba esa situación. Bebí un vaso de fresca agua para pasar mi malestar: me sentía terrible.

No quería tener que soportar a Ty Lee con sus sollozos y a Azula con sus críticas, me hacen sentir muy mal y nerviosa. De todos modos intenté recuperarme rápido y regresé a mi habitación un poco más recuperada, pero al abrir la puerta me encontré con una Ty Lee y un Azula sonrientes, con los cachetes rojos como intentando aguantarse la risa.

- ¿Qué sucede? –pegunté algo sorprendida.

- Shh…shhh –se decían entre ellas y yo que no comprendía nada de nada-. ¿Qué?

- ¡Nada! –dijo Azula sonriendo. Ty Lee emitía carcajadas cubriendo su rostro con la espalda de Azula para evitar mirarme… ¿qué estaba pasando aquí?

- Quiero papaya –dijo la Princesa volviendo su rostro a su frío habitual.

- También yo, Mai –dijo Ty Lee aun con una media sonrisa boba en su rostro.

- Bien, diré eso a la servidumbre –al darme la vuelta escuché sus bobas sonrisas nuevamente, eso comenzaba a fastidiarme.

…..

Y allí estaba, sentada en una banquilla a un lado de la mesa familiar con una mano sosteniendo mi cabeza, ya habíamos acabado la cena y yo aun continuaba recordando sus estúpidas risillas de bebés… ¿de qué estarían riendo? No lo sé, pregunté una y otra vez pero nada me dijeron, ¡son tan tontas, ambas! Pero no puedo negarlo, me muero de la curiosidad: obviamente era algo sobre mí, no lo dudo, pero ¿qué? Pensaba preguntárselo a Azula o Ty Lee en cuanto tan pronto las viera, mientras tanto intentaba quitar ese pensamiento de mi mente y refrescarme.

Tomé unos cuantos paños para secar mi cuerpo luego de darme un relajador baño. Y allí estaba, sintiendo el agua recorrer mis bordes y aristas. Pero por más tiesa que me pusiera la ducha jamás logré quitar esas risas de mis oídos… deseaba y exigía saber qué diablos ocurría! Ojalá no sea nada vergonzoso… eso sería de lo peor!

Me dirigí, una vez seca, perfumada y con el pijama encima, hacia mi cama: tibia y acogedora, como hubiera deseado que estuviera, pero aquella noche fue diferente, todo estaba diferente: no sentía el calor de las sábanas ni el perfume de la funda de mi almohada desbordarme en ensueños: tal vez la preocupación de lo ocurrido aquella tarde me tenía tensa, demasiado tensa, hasta el pijama se sentía diferente e incómodo: me hacía picar el cuerpo en la parte del estómago y sudar. Me levanté abatida de un salto y me dirigí hacia mi ropero, quería cambiar mi ropa, ponerme algo un poco más ligero, algún otro camisón. Mientras revisaba mi vestuario noté que el cajonzuelo en donde guardo mi ropa más íntima, y como costumbre también escondo mi más preciado diario allí, estaba abierto… mínimamente abierto pero abierto en fin, lo cual se me hizo demasiado extraño ya que yo siempre lo cierro con precisión.

Esto ya comenzaba a asustarme.

Mi diario también estaba abierto, y más precisamente en la sección que declaro mi amor por Zuko…

¡Quise morir en aquel momento! ¡Esas dos arpías entrometidas! Bastardas… Fisgonas, imprudentes, fieras y… y…

Debí correr rápido hacia mi cama: mi corazón iba de palpitaciones muy aceleradas, muy fugaces y raspantes a unas muy lentas, sedadas… podía oírlas yo misma. Mi boca se resecó de inmediato y comencé a sentirme mal, muy mal… las gotas de sudor caían de mi frente y también podía sentir mis lágrimas caer con rapidez hacia mi barbilla… sentía calor, otra vez ese abundante calor que me estresaba hasta el límite.

- No lo puedo creer, ¡mi secreto!

No pude hacer más que romper en llanto allí mismo, me sentía de lo peor, la más traicionada, la más burlada ¿por qué me hacen esto? ¿Qué quieren de mí? ¿Qué, no pueden dejarme en paz? Por primera vez sentí un inmenso odio y resentimiento hacia Azula y Ty Lee, pero no tan grande como el que sentí por mi diario, ese maldito diario que me arruinó la existencia. Corrí hacia él, rabiosa y desesperada, lo tomé con ambas manos, iba a rasgarlo, a partirlo por la mitad ¡estaba exasperada e irritada! ¡Ya no soportaba! Pero no pude, no… me quebré en ese mismo momento ¡me sentí terriblemente descompuesta! Tenía mis más íntimos sentimientos rotos, quebrados.

….

Dejé pasar una semana, en la cual fingí un terrible malestar. Mentí a mi madre haciéndome pasar por enferma y ella me permitió faltar a la escuela, lo cual agradecí: nada más vergonzoso que ver nuevamente a Azula y a Ty Lee a la cara. Unos días en casa y alejada de todo me sentarían muy bien. Aunque por más que continuara fingiendo, tarde o temprano se sabría la verdad… pero yo prefería que fuera tarde.

Luego de unos cuantos días y después de que mis padres comenzaran a sospechar de mi credibilidad y luego que se agarraran tremenda rabieta al descubrir que mi "malestar" ya había "pasado" y que yo continuaba haciéndome pasar por enferma, me enviaron nuevamente a la Escuela.

Sentí terror mientras el carruaje me transportaba hacia el colegio, mientras bajaba de éste me sentí increíblemente incómoda, atormentada: cada paso que daba hacia la entrada era un real sufrimiento. Finalmente llegué, las filas recién se estaban armando además de haber muy poca gente… pero la desgracia de todos modos llegó a mí: Azula y Ty Lee ya se habían encontrado hacía minutos parecía y venían caminando rápidamente hacia mí. Un gran pesar me acorraló: estoy muerta.

- Hola Mai –saludó Ty muy alegremente.

Azula simplemente se acercó y me besó la mejilla como siempre solía: me sorprendí, no creí que todo volviera a la normalidad tan rápidamente… si quiera una sonrisa como las que habían demostrado aquella tarde, tampoco Ty Lee: todo me sonó realmente extraño.

El resto del día transcurrió con la misma tranquilidad; nadie sonreía excepto Ty Lee y por nada con respecto a mí sino por sus típicas travesías con algunos (la mayoría) de los muchachos de la Escuela: todo normal.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió de igual manera. Habían anunciado el receso y como siempre yo tomé asiento en una de las banquillas del parque, permanecía tranquila aunque algo inquieta al tener a plena vista el show que estaba brindando Ty Lee al besuquearse tan despavoridamente con un muchacho muchísimo mayor que ella. Me los quedé mirando atontada, a veces pienso que adoro a Ty Lee por su forma de ser tan dulce, luego llego a creer que la detesto pero por el solo echo de recibir más atenciones por parte de los muchachos que las que yo recibo… estoy muy celosa, tanto que a veces quisiera llorar, ¿por qué los muchachos no se fijan en mí? ¿Tan desagradable soy? ¿Tan poco atractiva? ¿Tan poco femenina? Esto es triste, muy triste.

- Hola Mai –saludó Azula sentándose a mi lado sobre la banquilla y haciéndome dar un brinco del susto.

- Que tal –dije sin muchos ánimos mientras mantenía mí mirada gacha, ya no me quedaban ánimos para absolutamente nada.

- ¿Qué hacías? –preguntó con su voz tiesa y despreocupada de siempre.

- Estaba… pensando.

- Pensando, ¿eh? –se abrió de piernas y observó el cielo que estaba algo nublado para entonces-. No sabía que tenías un deleite por mi hermano –eso fue tan chocante como inesperado, me habré de haber puesto tan pálida como muerto y el rubor de mis mejillas debió de haberse vuelto mucho más notorio con tal: ¡qué pena! Azula lo notó de repente y me brindó una media sonrisa. Me miró fijamente hacia los ojos y yo instantáneamente esquivé su fría mirada miel agachando mi cabeza-. Debo decirte algo que tal vez no te guste… Ty Lee también confesó sentir algo similar por Zuko hace unas cuantas semanas.

Un golpe duro, seco y directo a mi pobre e indefenso corazón que no estaba en guardia para recibir aquella noticia: ¿Ty Lee? ¿Sentía algo por Zuko? ¿Por mí Zuko?

- Y él me ha dicho que piensa que Ty Lee es muy bonita.

Otro duro golpe aun más desastroso que el anterior… ¿Cómo era posible? Una vez que me enamoro: solo esta vez y tienen que sucederme estas cosas. Estoy de acuerdo en que yo jamás conté nada sobre mi enamoramiento, pero esto me esta acribillando por dentro. ¿Por qué la necesidad de que todo esto me suceda a mí? ¿Tan desgraciada soy, maldición? No lo comprendía, no quería entenderlo: ¿Ty Lee? ¡Esto es terrible, más que terrible! Además, bobo Zuko que se deja influenciar por la carne que tiene a la vista porque estoy segura de que jamás se habrá fijado en el rostro de mi amiga o lo que queda de serlo.

Ya, debo poner punto final a todo esto, no me agrada para nada y ya había dejado de agradarme esta situación desde hacía tiempo, debo idear una forma, cualquiera, para olvidar a Zuko, todo esto, es agotador, los celos y la rabia que en ese momento sentí por Ty Lee y la irritación que sentí hacia Zuko no lo había sentido jamás en mi vida.

- Oh… se que duele, Mai, pero, debes entender que tal vez ellos se gustan –me dijo y fue la primera vez que la escuché hablar con dulzura. Tal vez lo hizo de esa manera por el hecho de que yo ya estaba echando lagrimones de los ojos.

- No, está bien –me sequé las lágrimas con el puño de mi traje-. No tiene importancia.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia el baño de señoritas tan rápido que Azula se sorprendió pero siquiera intentó detenerme, tal vez creyó que su consuelo fue demasiado por este año.

Entré abatida, me arrinconé en una de las esquinas y comencé a llorar, me sentía realmente terrible ¡no era justo! Así transcurrió el resto del día y de las siguientes horas y de toda la semana, con una "yo" totalmente deprimida, sin ganas siquiera para digerir algo y con los ojos amoratados de tanto sollozar. Mis padres apenas se habían percatado de mis expresiones o nuevas formas de actuar, jamás me prestan atención.

…

- Mai, hija, ven rápido, es una noticia maravillosa –dijo mi madre arrastrándome de un brazo hacia la sala de estar.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No preguntes con ese mal carácter, sonríe hija, es algo increíble: El Señor del Fuego ha enviado una carta a tu padre explicando que desea tener una reunión con él para hablar de negocios.

- Estamos al tanto de que no comprendes nada de esto, hija mía… -allí está nuevamente mi padre, subestimando mi inteligencia como siempre lo ha hecho y siempre lo hará- …Sucede que El señor del Fuego desea tener todas las áreas que pertenecen a nuestra Nación controladas, y él no puede dividirse para hacerlo –las risillas de mis padres sincronizaron perfectamente luego de aquel "chiste", yo permanecía seria, no me hacía ninguna gracia, por tal dejó de sonreír y continuó:-. Por lo tanto me ha citado ha palacio a una cena en la que conversaremos por el mandato que ejerceré en Omashu en nombre de Ozai… ¿no es una estupenda noticia, cielo mío?

- Claro que sí -respondió mi madre con énfasis, yo estaba a punto de ir a mi habitación, pero todo se detuvo al oír lo siguiente:-. Sobre todo si iremos como la unida familia que somos.

Me quedé helada.

- Mai, hija, espero tengas claro cómo comportare esta vez, no me obligues a participar del mismo ridículo que hiciste la vez pasada –y ese fue el pie para retirarme a mi habitación.

….

- No quiero ir, no quiero ir, no quiero ir, no quiero ir, no quiero ir… -dije una y otra vez a mi madre, pero ésta poco y nada de atención prestaba a mis palabras-. Mami, ¿permites que me quede aquí en casa junto con la servidumbre? Prometo portarme muy bien.

- No, claro que no. Debes figurar, ¿acaso tú quieres arruinar el futuro de tu padre? Él debe mostrarse como un hombre de familia y por tal tú debes hacer acto de presencia en la cena.

- ¡Pero no quiero! –comencé a sollozar y ella me tironeó de los cabellos.

- ¿Qué clase de contestación es esa, señorita? Ubíquese por favor –detesto cuando me trata de Usted, es lo más aberrante que puede haber-. Y deja de moverte que no logro hacer un buen trabajo con estos despreciables cabellos.

Nuevamente me tenía sentada sobre un banquillo enfrente del espejo de mi habitación, esta vez me había colocado un poco de rubor en mis mejillas, lo cual resaltaba la palidez de mi rostro. Mis ojos se veían algo aguosos al haber estado llorando durante tanto tiempo continuo.

- ¡Ouch!

- Shhh… -me chitó y ya no soportaba aquella retorcida de cabello que me estaba dando.

- ¡Mamá! –gemí.

- Silencio Mai.

Al acabar mi madre me había hecho un rodete bien ajustado en la parte superior de mi cabeza y acabó decorándolo con un broche que traía una enorme flor roja, me había hecho el flequillo de siempre, me colocó una cinta roja en mi cuello para combinar con el broche del peinado. También me colocó un vestido negro que comenzaba en el cuello y acababa en los pies: sin dejar nada a la vista, "como debe ser" decía mi madre.

- ¡Oh, pero qué hermosa estás! –me hizo observar mi figura en el espejo, y yo quedé muy conforme: el peinado me sentaba muy bien esta vez, también mi vestuario, yo me encontraba realmente satisfecha con el resultado, en verdad me veía muy bonita.

Me llevó hasta la sala de estar en donde se encontraba mi padre, el cual también tuvo la misma reacción que mi madre al verme.

- Con qué bellísima hija me han bendecido los Espíritus –me sonrojé pero también sonreí: un halago de vez en cuanto puede hasta levantar el peor de los ánimos.

Subí al carro, la ansiedad era desesperante: no quería ver a Zuko, no podía hacerlo, me moriría de la pena.

Finalmente llegamos, desde las afueras de Palacio solo se divisaban las grandes tranqueras que separaban a la realeza de las Señores Feudales… mis padres comenzaban a sonreír contentados, y yo ya comenzaba a sudar…

Un guardia nos abrió la puerta del carro mientras otro se apresuraba a abrir las puertas de palacio… y allí estaba: la familia real, parados uno al lado del otro firmemente con sus largos trajes color negro azabache, los cuales resaltaba la palidez de sus rostros y los volvía mucho más serios de lo que se veían habitualmente.

Me quedé plasmada al ver a Zuko, atontada: como si estuviera fijándome en algo terriblemente increíble que se encontraba frente a mí, debí haber parecido una muchacha muy torpe ya que él agachó la mirada y sonrió durante unos momentos. Toda mi dureza, mi ego, mi orgullo habían desaparecido en aquel momento, nada era más complaciente que ver esos centellantes ojos miel sonriendo ¡Fue tan obvio mi congelamiento ante Zuko que mi madre debió darme una palmadita en la espalda!

- ¡Mai! Reacciona –me dijo al oído suavemente para que solo yo la oyera.

- Sí –dije como saliendo de mis pensamientos.

Debí acercarme y extender mi mano para saludar a cada uno de ellos como lo hicieron mi padre y madre. Un instantáneo temblequeo me sacudió por dentro cuando debí tocar su mano, me sentí tan abatida que me sonrojé y rápidamente separé mi mano de la suya y la coloqué detrás de mi espalda. Comencé a respirar profundo y a exhalar con dificultad ¡siempre me sucede los mismo! ¡Quiero parar con esto ya! Es molesto e incómodo, sobre todo al ver que Zuko arqueó una ceja, sin sonreír esta vez, sino como queriendo expresar un: "¿Y a esta qué…?"

- Síganme –dijo el padre de Azula con carencia de interés. Dio media vuelta dándonos la espalda y tomando su costoso traje con una mano para no pisotearlo con su destellante calzado. Se podía ver con claridad, sobre todo con el helado tono de voz que había usado el Señor del Fuego, que no eran personas muy sensibles ni un tano dedicadas a inspirar dulzura. Nadie… ninguno de ellos, incluyendo a Zuko.

Al estar finalmente todos "cómodamente" sentados y listos para la cena que se había preparado con mucho consagramiento y únicamente para nosotros, era momento de "conversar". Me he sorprendido ávidamente al oír la clase de preguntas que hacía Ozai a mi padre: todas muy personales, "¿cómo estás emocionalmente en este momento? ¿Te sientes a gusto con tu vida? ¿Tienes algún otro hijo o solo lo que aquí está presente?" Obviamente no hablarían de negocios en una charla donde se encuentran las familias de ambos, tal vez luego de la cena nos dispersarán y allí intercambiarán ideas ambos y en soledad, pero para variar éste hacía preguntas bastante desubicadas, pero claro: ¿Quién se atrevería a contraponer al gran Señor del Fuego? Nadie nunca se aventuraría a hacerlo.

Miro hacia el frente: Zuko se había sentado allí mismo, al otro lado de la mesa, de cara a mí… Intenté concentrarme en mi plato de vegetales, agaché la mirada lo más bajo que pude, contraje la mandíbula, coloqué ambas manos sobre mi falda y me resistí a probar bocado. No quería alarmarme pero comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, a ponerme realmente nerviosa… sentí como ya comenzaban a acalorarme súbitamente las mejillas, como mi nuca comenzaba a sudar como solía hacer cuando me encontraba en una situación poco cómoda para mí. Intenté secar el sudor restregándolo con la palma de mi mano, no quería mirarlo ¡sabía que me estaría mirando tan fría y penetrantemente como lo había hecho hace unos segundos! Miré a mi madre, quien estaba atenta a las preguntas que hacía Ozai, miré a Azula, que disfrutaba de su abundante plato de carnes y verduras… No quería mirarlo ¡no podía! Pensará que realmente me gusta él y no quiero que lo sepa, ¡no!

Me mordí el labio, y comencé a provocar pequeños ruidos con los pies de la silla, esperé un momento, quería admirar su rostro, sus hombros, su cuello, todo lo que pudiera en cuanto tiempo tuviera permitido… Y lo miré. Grave error de mi parte: él me estaba mirando. Yo volví nuevamente a agachar mi mirada, terriblemente avergonzada y esta vez con mi rostro colorado como piel de tomate.

Suspiré, sentía en mi cuerpo la intensa mirada suya ¡Mi Dios, me pone tan incómoda! ¡Tan nerviosa! ¡Quería salir de allí mismo en ese instante!

El transcurso de la cena fue parejo: él no paró de mirarme siquiera un segundo, me mantuve inmóvil durante toda la velada, sin observar otro sitio que no fuera el piso mismo o mi plato. ¡Mi Dios, me ojeó con su mirada tan fuerte, tan decidida que provocó en mí un nerviosismo de tal magnitud que me dieron muchas ganas de hacer pis! Debí aguantarme y soportar hasta que anunciaran la hora post-cena, que finalmente llegó y luego de una tortura de miradas de Zuko, llegaron los sirvientes con el postre, por lo cual estuve muy agradecida ya que él dejó de mirarme por unos minutos y se concentró en su plato.

Luego de acabar con todo, Ozai nos pidió un poco más de privacidad con mi padre para hablar de lo que realmente debían y el motivo de la junta de esa noche, todos los demás nos pusimos de pie, mi madre y Iroh permanecieron en sus asientos para formar parte de la conversación. Azula me tomó de la mano instantáneamente y me llevó a el pasillo de Palacio, a la cumbre de todas las habitaciones.

- Espérame aquí, cambiaré de vestuario y en un instante estaré contigo –entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta en mi cara.

Bien, nuevamente yo solitaria como es de costumbre. Ya qué estaría allí esperando durante un buen rato había decidido sentarme en el suelo a esperar a Azula, pero ni bien llevaba acabo mi pensamiento me tomaron muy fuertemente por detrás, entrelazaron sus brazos alrededor de mí, yo comencé a gritar por reflejo, pero siquiera eso me permitieron: taparon mi boca con una mano grande y pesada. Quise soltarme pero me estaba apretando muy fuerte contra su cuerpo que era más grande que el mío sin permitirme agitar los brazos, ni hablar, ni moverme, ¡ni nada! No me gustaba eso, me asustaba, me ponía nerviosa y me desesperaba el no poder sacudirme porque alguien me tenía apresada. Si por casualidades de la vida aquello era un juego: confieso que no me agradan ni un poquito ese tipo de juegos.

Me puse a llorar algo obstruida, me estaba apretando muy fuerte el estómago con su antebrazo y no me permitía respirar normalmente, todo aquello comenzaba a asustarme de veras.

- Shhh… no llores por favor… tengo que hablar algo contigo –me dijo suave y dulcemente al oído, sentí su cálida respiración chocar contra el lóbulo de mi oreja, eso me tranquilizó bastante. Su brazo aflojó la fuerza con la que me unía a él suficientemente como para dejarme respirar pero no como para soltarme, de todos modos jamás quitó su mano de mi boca. Movió mi cabeza bruscamente hacia un lado lo que hizo que yo me quejara un poco, pero al ver su mirada tan cerca de mi rostro se me humedecieron con lágrimas los ojos y me paralicé. Él torció una sonrisa provocadora, sabía perfectamente los sentimientos que causaba en mí y estaba muy conciente de ello. Y así como estábamos, tan apretados: él sujetándome y yo tan sujeta a él, comenzó a caminar hacia adelante hasta toparnos con una gran puerta, la cual abrió rápidamente, me empujó hacia dentro y luego de entrar él mismo la cerró de inmediato bajo llave y a ésta la guardó en su bolsillo.

Yo no supe que hacer hasta ese momento, sólo me quedé quieta en donde estaba, paralizada e inmóvil observándolo, viendo como él se ponía cómodo y colocaba ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y se apoyaba relajadamente contra la pared del cuarto. ¿Quién demonios se creía estando en esa posición? ¿El más "sensual"? ¿Qué me estaba queriendo mostrar con todo aquello?

- Así que estás loca por mí, ¿eh? –sonreía y se miraba las uñas como quien no da mucha importancia a lo que dice. Yo me puse terriblemente nerviosa, tano que comencé a apretar con las uñas un sector de mi vestido hasta arrugarlo por completo.

- ¿Qué? ¡No es cierto!

- Oh, claro que sí, yo sé que sí. No tienes por qué fingir Mai, estás terriblemente enamorada de mí. Y no debes ocultarlo, ya todos lo notan con el solo verte mirándome -"¿Todos lo notan con el solo verte mirándome?" ¡¿Pero éste quien demonios se cree que es?

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? –me puse terriblemente colérica, comenzaba a enfadarme de veras su fanfarroneo.

- Bueno, creo que es de suponer que te tengo muerta como para que decidas entrar a mi sanitario para verme duchándome.

- ¡No, Zuko! ¡Eso fue un error! Yo jamás…

- Shh shhh… no expliques nada –se acercaba lentamente hacia mí, como quien iba rodeando a su presa, hasta acabar acorralándome en uno de los rincones de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? –le pregunté con la voz quebrada, mi garganta se había obstruido por la situación en la que me había metido, haciendo que mi voz se oyera más fina y lagrimosa que lo normal.

- No importa, lo sé y ya –se acercó tanto que su aliento fresco me chocó de frente y con su cuerpo que cada vez me oprimía más y más contra la pared-. Eres hermosa.

Yo intentaba mirar hacia otra dirección que no fuera su rostro, pero era imposible ¡él estaba tan cerca que ya nuestras narices se rozaban! Y mis piernas temblaban del miedo y los nervios.

Él expulsó una carcajada que me hizo sentir aun más nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué tiemblas? –preguntó con la voz más espesa que nunca-. ¿Acaso es por esto? –y me acarició el brazo sublimemente levantando el puño de mi vestido.

- Ya detente por favor –le rogué lagrimosamente y corrí mi rostro hacia otra dirección pero él de todas formas continuaba insistiendo y buscaba mis ojos con los suyos.

Entre tanto acariciar mi rostro con la punta de su nariz y junto a su cálida respiración acabó dando un pequeño beso en un sector de mi ceja izquierda, lo cual me hizo temblar desquiciadamente.

- ¡Ya basta Zuko!

- "¡Ya basta Zuko!" –repitió burlándose y utilizó un tono de voz refinado, parecido al mío.

Continuó apretándome contra la pared hasta que ya no quedó más lugar entre él y yo.

- Dime que quieres que te bese.

- ¡No!

- Anda, hazlo, sé que te mueres porque lo haga.

- ¡No, ya basta, déjame! –lo empujaba con todas las fuerzas que tenía pero eso no parecía moverlo del lugar siquiera un centímetro.

- ¡Hazlo, ahora! –me ordenó enfadado.

- ¡No! –intenté golpearlo en el pecho, y él sin más que decir, agarró mi cabeza entera con sus grandes manos y me besó… me besó rápida y violentamente, pero luego ese beso violento fue convirtiéndose en uno cada vez más y más lento. Yo aun continuaba con mi boca cerrada pero él no perdió tiempo en besarla como si fueran capullos de flor y en lamer mis labios con lentitud con su suave lengua como si hubiera miel sobre ellos.

Comenzó a acariciarme la espalda muy suavemente y yo enredé ambos brazos sobre sus hombros. En ningún momento dejamos de besarnos, sentía su respiración a cada segundo chocar contra mi piel.

Yo aun permanecía con mi boca cerrada, él hacía fuerza con su lengua para introducirla dentro pero yo no le dejaba cabida. Por tal, escurrió su mano por debajo de mi espalda y comenzó a levantar la tela de mi vestido.

- ¡Zuko! –separé mis labios de los suyos y lo regañé con un chillido, y él instantáneamente aprovechó para meter su lengua dentro de mi boca y jugar a lamer la mía con suavidad y luego a entrelazar a ambas en un juego donde él apretó con extremada fuerza mi cuerpo contra el suyo y me hizo gemir al sentir que me quitaba el aliento, entonces se detuvo y despegó sus labios de los míos para continuar besando mis mejillas, mi barbilla y todo lo que él tuviera a la vista en ese momento mientras yo permanecía como en un sueño, desmayada e hipnotizada, no oía ni sentía nada que no fuera Zuko, nada me importaba más que sentir sus besos sobre mi piel.

Pero de repente todo comenzó a distorsionarse, ya no era suave, estaba siendo realmente tosco, sus besos ya no eran besos sino pequeñas mordidas que herían mi piel. Su apretón me estaba quitando el aliento y decidí acabar.

- ¡Basta! –dije sin gracia y con voz grave, pero no se detenía-. ¡Basta! –repetí esta vez más fuerte-. ¡Zuko! –me alejé y le di una fuerte bofetada que lo alejó de mí.

Me quedó mirando sorprendido mientras yo quedé inmóvil contra la pared.


	4. La intimidad del Príncipe

Vi con casi nada de atención como esas pequeñas gotas de agua salada caían sobre el papel en blanco que tenía en frente (ya que aun no se me había ocurrido nada que escribir, ninguna confesión o arrepentimiento sobre lo sucedido…), esas lágrimas acabaron arrugando el papel por completo… mis lágrimas…

Tomé el papel y lo arrugué transformándolo en un bollo, acabé por tirarlo al montón de bollos de papel aguados que estaba en el suelo formando una pequeña montaña.

No podía parar de llorar, me había encerrado en mi habitación, no quería rendirle explicaciones a mis padres, pero claro, ellos ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de lo terrible que yo estaba, lo cual pesaba aun más, pero después de todo jamás me habían prestado atención ¿por qué habrían de hacerlo ahora? Siempre preocupándose por mi aspecto exterior pero jamás por lo que hay en mi interior, por lo que me hace sufrir… _jamás._

Otra vez intenté escribir presionando el pincel lleno de tinta sobre el pergamino… nada, nada se me ocurría, siquiera como empezar: ¿me disculpaba? ¿Qué escribo? ¿Qué debo hacer?

Otra vez arrugué el papel y lo arrojé a un lado por haberlo llenado de puntitos negros con la punta del pincel.

Fue Zuko quien se marchó enfadado de la habitación como si se tratase del herido en la situación dejándome inmóvil contra la pared siendo que fui yo la víctima en todo esto, pero ese no es el motivo por el que intento pedir disculpas… Es uno mucho más grande que el que te imaginas, diario mío…

-Mai, cariño… ven a cenar –escuché la voz de mi madre detrás de la puerta.

-No tengo hambre, mama –mentí, mi estómago gruñía pero mis emociones estaban tan heridas que siquiera le prestaba atención… como ocurría comúnmente y ese era el porqué de mi increíble delgadez: demasiados problemas emocionales.

-Ven a cenar, Mai, es una orden –se escuchó la voz de mi madre, esta vez muy rígida en comparación con la vez anterior.

Comencé a llorar muchísimo más fuerte, ¿por qué nadie podía dejarme en paz? ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empecinaba en hacerme infeliz? ¿Acaso todos gozaban al molestarme?

-¡No! –grité fuertemente, ni siquiera supe por qué lo hice, solo salió de mi boca y me arrepiento de todo corazón, ya que de no haber dicho eso y haber ido simplemente a cenar no vendría lo que sucedió a continuación.

Esa noche no cené, ni desayuné al día siguiente, ni almorcé tampoco. Mi madre me dijo que si estaba obstinada con no cenar cuando se debía, entonces ya no comería por completo… a ninguna hora. Y así fue, se les prohibió a todas las sirvientas servirme un plato de comida cuando yo les pidiera, incluso si les rogaba. "Debía aprender a obedecer a mis padres" decía mi mamá… Y yo, yo no opuse resistencia, por única vez en la vida quería ganar algo, ganarlo aunque sea por la fuerza, y así lo hice: si ellos no me darán de comer, entonces yo tampoco les pediré comida, será una guerra mutua, no importa, ya nada me importa… no desde lo que ocurrió con Zuko y al pensar detenidamente en el por qué de su forma de actuar la ultima vez de nuestro encuentro.

Finalmente y después de tanto torturarme al pensar que había sido yo la víctima de todo el asunto, me di cuenta de que no… él parecía tener problemas mayores a los míos, ¿y cómo lo descubrí? Bueno, digamos que el error de Zuko aquella noche fue dar media vuelta y alejarse de su propia habitación sin decir nada, caminando enfadado por el pasillo de palacio dejándome completamente sola en esas cuatro paredes. Fue ahí cuando me puse a llorar por todo el nudo de furia y dolor que tenía en la garganta; quise caminar dando unos insignificantes pasos hacia adelante, pero mi torpe vestido se enganchó con el picaporte del cajón de una mesita que estaba a mi lado en aquel momento… y sin darme cuenta tironeé de él y en un santiamén oí un "crac" que significaba una tela rasgándose y otro sonido que significaba miles de pequeños objetos cayendo al suelo a la vez ¡había tirado el cajoncito al jalarlo sin querer con mi vestido y miles de pequeñas pertenencias de Zuko volaron hacia el suelo y cayeron rodando por el piso! ¡Maldición!

Me agaché para recogerlas todas y comencé a poner el cajoncito nuevamente todo lo que había salido de allí: pulseras, collares, papeles sueltos, listones y toda clase de objetos… y hasta un cuaderno.

No me di cuenta cuando mi ceño se frunció, pero ese cuadernito me llamó muchísimo la atención: era delicado, las tapas delantera y trasera eran de seda negra, ¡tan suave al tacto! Tenía un cerrojo de oro puro con rubíes alrededor… tanto lujo, tanta delicadeza en un simple cuaderno. No podía abrirlo ya que estaba cerrado por ese cerrojo y tenía un pequeño agujero para una llave...

No debía tomarlo, no debía ¡era invadir la intimidad ajena, y peor aun, la intimidad de Zuko!

En ese momento mi cerebro tuvo una leve revolución, no sé porqué lo hice, no sé por qué tomé el maldito cuaderno, ¡yo no soy así! pero ¿ya qué? Lo hice y ahora, bueno, ahora me pregunto si Zuko habrá notado su ausencia…

Lo tomé en mis manos y lo guardé dentro de mi vestuario, entre mi piel y el vestido para ser más exacta. En aquel momento una brisa de aire frío, helado recorrió mis piernas y mi parte trasera, no recordaba que hiciera tanto frío, me puse de pie y… toqué la parte trasera de mi vestido: no tardé mucho en notar que tenía una rasgadura desde el inicio de mis nalgas hasta mis pantorrillas.

Jamás en mi vida sentí un calor en el rostro tan potente… ¡había rasgado mi vestido! ¿y ahora qué iba a hacer? ¡Por los Espíritus!

-Mai te he estado buscando por todos lados, ¿qué haces en la habitación de mi her…? -Intenté cubrirme, pero la rasgadura era tan gigantesca que Azula lo notó de inmediato y no tardó en comenzar a reír como una desquiciada-. ¡¿Qué te sucedió? Se te ve todo! –lo decía entre chillidos y carcajadas inmensamente audibles… jamás sentí tanta vergüenza en toda mi vida, podía notar como mis mejillas explotaban de furor.

-Eehhh… ehh.. eenganch-é mi vest-i-do -¡maldición, encima ese estúpido tartamudeo! De repente comencé a temblar, ya no era gracioso, Azula aun se reía, pero yo, por el contrario, sentía estar siendo invadida por convulsiones… ¡sólo quería ir a casa!

-Jaja, ¿estás nerviosa Mai? Estás temblando –se tomaba el estómago con las manos y no paraba de reír, yo cada vez me sentía más y mas ridiculizada hasta tal punto que sentí desmayarme-. Tranquila –dijo deteniéndose y acercándose a mí lentamente pero aun con risillas entre medio-. Te prestaré un vestido, ven a mi alcoba.

Me tomó del brazo y me arrastró (prácticamente) hacia su habitación mientras yo tomaba mi vestido por detrás e intentaba que no se me escapara nada. ¡Maldición, ese día debió haber sido el peor de mi vida!

-Ten, Mai –era un hermoso vestido, lujoso y oscuro, pero era demasiado ajustado al cuerpo ¡se me notaría el cuaderno! No podía, o mejor dicho, no debía decirle que no a la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego, pero era de suma importancia que nadie viera que ocultaba bajo mis ropas.

-Am, ¿no tienes uno… más… suelto? –Azula me ojeó con ademán algo enfadado.

-¿Estamos quisquillosas?

-No, ¡no, por favor, Azula, no lo tomes de esa manera, sucede que yo…

-Ya, por favor, Mai, no te disculpes, solo bromeo… -hizo un gesto algo ofensivo, puso sus ojos en blanco y exhaló fuertemente, parecía que yo la agotaba.

Volvió a buscar en su guardarropa algo de mi petición hasta encontrar uno que pareció convencerle, luego de ojearlo bien lo entregó a mis manos.  
-Ten, te daré éste –era un hermoso vestido plateado con miles de joyas por doquier. No, no merecía usar algo de tan elevada calibre.

-Azula, este vestido es demasiado hermoso, yo…

-Ay, Mai, por favor, tómalo, es mi regalo para ti, además no puedo permitir que te vean desnuda. Puedes tomarlo como un "lleva y trae".

Lo sabía, nada de buena intención podía venir de ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, yo te daré este hermoso vestido y tú luego me darás o harás lo que yo te pida y quedará saldada la cuenta ¿te parece?

-Mmm… -viniendo de Azula no podía esperar que me pidiese nada que fuera para mi satisfacción.

-Si no te parece dame mi vestido y vete desnuda a casa, me encantará ver como todo el mundo se burla de ti –su sonrisa malévola me heló por completo.

-Está bien, haré lo que me pidas.

-Bien, es así como deben funcionar las cosas ¿o no? Anda, póntelo, allí tienes el cambiador –señaló un pequeño ropero en una esquina de su habitación.

Me encaminé hacia allá y no tardé en quitarme el cuaderno que llevaba pegado a mi estómago y ponerme aquel vestido una vez que estuve sola en el ropero. Lo aferré bien a mi estómago para evitar "evidencias" y luego me coloqué muy suavemente el vestido, sin lugar a dudas era hermoso, uno de los trajes mas bonitos que había visto en mi vida. Me observé en el espejo… me veía… _linda_.

Sonreí.

-Mai, ¿ya estás lista?

Salí de mi irrealidad para caer de un golpe en la realidad. Me peiné un poco el cabello y emergí de inmediato con mi vestido roto en manos.

-Dame eso –dijo acercándose a mí a zancadas. Tomó el vestido con sus garras y luego de hacerlo un bollo lo arrojó al cesto que tenía en un rincón.

-¡Azula!

-Ya… era feo después de todo –me tomó de la mano nuevamente y me llevó casi a los saltos hasta la sala real, donde ya estaban todos reunidos, despidiéndose unos a los otros.

-Mai, hija, ¿Dónde te habías metido? –mis padres me observaban reprobatoriamente. Zuko por otra parte, no dejaba de mirarme de arriba abajo extrañado, tal vez por el echo de mi nuevo atuendo… mis padres, por el contrario, no se habían ni siquiera percatado de que yo llevaba otro vestido completamente diferente al que traía puesto.

-Saluda, Mai –me miró mi padre con los ojos bien abiertos e intentando que yo reaccionara.

-Oh, si, mis disculpas –dije avergonzada, mis mejillas comenzaron a arder nuevamente, pero no tanto como cuando me percaté (unos segundos después) de que las zancadas que me había echo dar Azula cuando corrimos desde su habitación hacia la sala real, provocaron que el cuaderno de Zuko haya bajado lentamente desde mi estómago hasta mi pelvis… estaba a solo un movimiento de caerse al suelo, y entonces si eso sucedía, ¿qué haría yo?

Caminé muy, exageradamente lento hacia Ozai, le extendí la mano y él extendió la suya. Luego, con un transcurso de minutos más que segundos caminé hacia Iroh (intentaba ir bien lento para que el cuaderno no fuera a caerse), el rostro de Zuko durante todo ese tiempo fue indescriptible, me ojeaba de arriba abajo con un gesto que daba a entender que yo era una completa tonta.

Cuando me tocó el turno de saludarlo a él, se puso como de piedra. Miró hacia otra dirección y no correspondió a mi saludo… de todas formas _no esperaba que lo hiciera._

Luego de casi cinco minutos llegué a Azula y también la saludé (muy lentamente) con un beso en la mejilla. Mientras lo hacía y simulando que me correspondía al saludo, acercó sus labios a mi oreja:

-¿Por qué diablos caminas así?

-Luego te explico –me alejé de ella, y, caminado cual zombi llegué luego de casi diez minutos hacia la puerta, una vez fuera y ajena a la mirada extrañada de los cuatro de la realeza, respiré profundamente y cuando me percaté de que nadie me miraba respiré profundamente y me ocupé de, finalmente, subir el cuaderno hasta mi estómago… volví a respirar y a exhalar hondamente, lo peor ya había pasado.

-¡Mai! Por los Espíritus ¿qué te pasa hoy, niña? –gritó mi padre y no esperé ni un segundo más para correr hacia ellos que estaban a un lado de la carrosa, esta vez sosteniendo mi estómago con las manos para que no se fuera a caer el cuaderno, y aunque a mis padres esto les pareció extraño no dijeron ni una palabra al respecto.

-Vámonos –dijo al chofer una vez que los tres estuvimos dentro del móvil.

Luego de un largo recorrido hacia nuestro hogar, mi madre me miró de pies a cabeza cuando bajamos todos del carruaje.

-Mai, hija, ese no es el vestido que llevabas puesto antes de entrar a palacio.

_No, ¿de verdad?_

-Am… no, sucede que Azula me pidió usarlo, me lo ha regalado.

-¿Y el otro?

-Luego me lo devolverá, papá.

No parecieron darle mucha importancia al asunto, más bien lo tomaron como un juego de niñas ya que luego de unos minutos estábamos nuevamente dentro de casa. Corrí hacia mi habitación y una vez dentro me quité el vestido, lo colgué para luego devolvérselo a Azula por más de que ella se negara… no quería tener que andar cumpliéndole favores solo por haberme regalado un vestido, era hermoso, claro, pero no me interesaba ningún trato de "lleva y trae" con ella.

Me apresuré a colocarme el pijama, y luego de tanto esperar me arropé en mis sábanas… no sabía qué pensar o hacer, si sentirme impotente, melancólica por lo ocurrido con él o extasiada por tener algo perteneciente a Zuko ahora sobre en mi poder…

Pareciera que tanto pensar me había puesto de los nervios. Tomé el costoso cuaderno en mis manos, lo ojeé una vez más, pero ya no quería ver su exterior, ahora ansiaba ver su interior… pero no, no podía hacerlo, no debía hacerlo: ¡estaba invadiendo propiedad privada!

No importa cuan fuertes sean los impulsos de ojear aquel cuaderno, no lo haría, la verdad había sido una completa estupidez haber tomado el cuaderno sin nisiquiera saber qué tenía dentro (tal vez era solo una agenda).

Me decidí por ir mañana en la mañana directo a Palacio para devolvérselo, pero ¿Cómo irá a recibirme él luego de lo ocurrido? No creo que con la mejor de las caras. Además, si llega a enterarse de que he tomado algo de su pertenencia, me lo he llevado a mi hogar y luego por un simple arrepentimiento decidí devolvérselo: decapitarme será poco en comparación con lo que pensará hacerme…

No… no iré…

Pero, por otro lado, peor que devolvérselo sería no devolvérselo… ¿qué rostro pondrá Zuko cuando note que su cuaderno no está? ¿Pensará en mí al percatarse de quien pudo haberlo tomado?

¡¿Por qué diablos tomé este cuaderno, por qué? ¡Qué tonta soy!

Volví a mirar ese cerrojo de oro, la llave no la tenía así que era imposible ver su interior, a menos que…

Tomé uno de mis broches que ajustaba un mechón de mi cabellera negra, tenía casi la misma forma que la llave a considerar por la forma del cerrojo…

No, ¡no debía hacerlo! ¿En que estaba pensando?

Pero mis impulsos fueron mucho más allá que mis pensamientos y… además: si lo robé, al menos debía gozarlo ¿no? Después de todo, luego lo devolvería sano y salvo.

En cuestión de segundos mi broche estaba intentando por todas las maneras abrir ese endemoniado cuaderno. Lo hice con todas mis fuerzas (que tampoco es mucho decir, pero al menos me ayudaron) hasta escuchar un leve "crack"…

Lo había echo, lo había abierto….

Abrí el cuaderno, ¿me atrevería a husmearlo?

Comencé a mordisquear mi labio inferior hasta degustar un leve sabor metálico. Ya había llegado hasta allí, ahora debía leer, invadir la propiedad privada, sino ¿para qué otro motivo había _robado_ el cuaderno?

¿Robado?

¿Esa palabra había salido de mí? No, claro que no, no lo robé, simplemente lo tomé sin avisarle a su dueño, pero eso no es robar ¿o sí?

Ojeé la primer hoja: estaba en blanco, luego ojeé la tercera, también en blanco, luego la cuarta, luego la quinta… ¡todas completamente en blanco! Ni rastros de tinta, de dibujos siquiera de simples puntos al apoyar la punta del pincel sobre la superficie de la hoja… nada.

Todo había sido por nada, ahora recibiría un castigo terrible por haber tomado algo que no me pertenecía y que siquiera me había beneficiado en nada…

Volví hacia atrás luego de haber pasado por alto una gran cantidad de hojas… retorné a la doceava hoja si no me equivoco... había visto unos garabatos en tinta negra pero cuando fijé mi atención con cuidado me di cuenta de que en realidad era un texto.

Observé por debajo de la puerta y noté que ya todas las velas de la casa habían sido apagadas dejando una oscuridad total, todos dormían plácidamente, y para no despertar sospechas decidí apagar la mayoría de las velas de mi habitación dejando solo una encendida… una que me iluminara suficientemente el texto que estaba a punto de leer:

Se titulaba extraño, y tenía el presentimiento que lo que seguía después sería aun más extraño.

_Lu ten:_

_Lo amo…_

_Y lo odio._

_No sé como explicarlo. A veces siento que estoy muy cerca de él y a veces muy, demasiado lejos. ¿Será porque solo estamos unidos en situaciones críticas, cuando él realmente está dispuesto a darme su amor?_

_Siempre le he dicho que lo quiero, que es una de las figuras más importantes para mí en la vida. Su apoyo es incondicional._

_Siento mucho afecto hacia él y creo que ese mismo afecto es la raíz de mi envidia… ¿por qué no puedo ser cómo él? ¿Por qué debe ser el mejor de los Sozin frente a Azulon? ¿Por qué yo jamás tendré esa suerte…?_

_Hace unos días tuve una sensación extraña, comenzó con un gusto amargo en la boca mientras dormía y acabó en temblores de mis brazos y piernas y en deseos de quitarme la vida de una buena vez, después de todo ¿a alguien le importo...?_

Si, a mí…

Continué leyendo para no quedarme a medias.

_No me percaté de lo tarde que era, podía sentir por el silencio de los pasillos que era mitad de madrugada, pero el sol aun no se había asomado por el horizonte. Mi cuerpo sudaba y mis ojos desorbitados comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que caían con desesperación… ¿qué me ocurría? No puedo explicarlo pero fue la sensación más angustiante y extraña que me hubo sucedido hasta ahora. _

_No podía calmarme, sentía que mi mundo daba vueltas, las figuras a mi alrededor las veía confusas, oía gritos, golpes en las paredes… ¿me estaba volviendo loco? _

_Parecía que finalmente así era…_

_La situación llegó a un punto en que mi cuerpo y mi mente colapsaron, corrí en paños menores (por no decir casi desnudo) por todo palacio, no sabía si gritar, pedir auxilio o que diablos hacer…_

_Después de todo ¿quién se prestaría para socorrerme? Nadie es capaz de un acto de esa magnitud en mi familia…_

_A menos que…_

_Golpeé rudamente la puerta de su cuarto hasta que se abrió y pegó con la pared del interior de la habitación provocando un ruido seco. Observé (intentando no hacer caso a los mareos y nauseas que sentía en ese momento) si había un cuerpo femenino desnudo en algún lado de su cama: no vi a nadie, y si lo había debía quitarse de allí cuanto antes porque ese era mi lugar aquella noche. Corrí rápidamente hacia la cama luego de dar un portazo y me adentré en ella de un salto abrazándolo fuertemente y llorando en su pecho. _

_Él se despertó de golpe pero se despabiló enseguida al verme allí como nunca antes._

_-¿Zuzu qué pasa? –me dijo con la voz más dulce que oí provenir de Lu Ten._

_No encontraba las palabras para explicarle cómo me sentía aquella noche: los sentimientos eran tantos, la angustia era enorme, mi corazón iba a estallar igual que mi cabeza… todo yo estaba temblando y a todo eso solo lo resumí con una palabra:_

_-Ayúdame_

_Me miró fijamente con sus penetrantes (pero dormidos) ojos miel… aun así pude ver en el fondo de ellos que en verdad estaba preocupado por mí, lo cual me calmó mucho, pero el dolor en mi pecho y los temblores no cesaron._

_-Cariño, ¿qué tienes? ¿quieres que llame al médico real? ¿te duele algo?_

_Es increíble que casi esté por cumplir mis once años y así y todo él me hable de esa manera tan considerada que tanto me relajó._

_Tomé su mano y mientras mis ojos despedían más y más lágrimas que iban a parar a sus negras sábanas de seda, la acerqué a mi desnudo pecho y la reposé sobre el centro, justo donde se ubica el corazón…_

_Yo mismo podía escuchar los fuertes latidos que me obligaban a temblar como una hoja y supuse que él los sentiría de igual manera. _

_Él se quedó unos momentos en silencio para escuchar con atención. Me miró asombrado, tal vez jamás escuchó a un corazón latir tan rápido._

_-Zuko, ¿tienes miedo? _

_Lo miré y pude sentir a través de su mirada que yo me veía aterrorizado, y por tal él también lo estaba._

_-No lo sé, no estoy bien… -fue lo único que pude decir con la voz tiritando, me temblaban los labios pero no de frío, no de nervios… de miedo, terror, y ni siquiera yo tenía la certeza de por qué o a qué._

_Desvió sus mirada preocupada hacia otro sector de la habitación que no fueran mis ojos, me abrazó aun con más fuerza de la que yo lo abrazaba y fue allí cuando pude apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho, y finalmente me descargué, me descargué como nunca antes, jamás en mi vida lloré con tantas fuerzas como aquella noche, oía mis propios gemidos ahogarse al estar mis labios tan pegados al torso desnudo de mi primo, mientras él me acariciaba el cabello de una forma tan… tan… paternal._

_Lloré hasta que mis ojos no soportaron tanto desagüe y se hincharon notablemente hasta provocarme dolor, pero él jamás me detuvo, nunca me calló esos gemidos que eran tan audibles que podría haberlos escuchado palacio entero… No, no lo hizo, no quería que lo guardara, quería que quitara todo lo que me atormentaba en aquel momento, y lo hice. Pronto y con el correr de las horas me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo, siendo el abrazo carcelero de mi primo el último rastro antes de quedarme profundamente dormido._

_-Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí y no dejaré que nada te pase._

_Luego de oír eso pude descansar en paz al menos por unas horas siendo el sueño más conciliador que tuve durante muchísimo tiempo. _

_A la mañana siguiente desperté solo en la cama revuelto en las sábanas de seda… si las ciervas me hubieran visto allí hubiera sido motivo para una grave disputa… y un gran bochorno, no entenderían absolutamente nada y ya de por sí la situación hubiera sido difícil de explicar. Por lo tanto Lu ten había trabado bien la puerta para que las esclavas no ingresaran a hacer sus servicios de limpieza de habitaciones. _

_Esa mañana todo volvió a ser como antes, Lu Ten había pasado por al lado mío en uno de los pasillos y siquiera me había mirado, toda la contención que estuvo en sus ojos, en su abrazo, en sus palabras la noche anterior se había esfumado. El frío volvía a ser parte de nuestras relaciones familiares como de costumbre._

_De todas formas, a partir de esa noche comencé a dormir con él, a veces me aparecía de la nada en su cuarto a dormir a su lado, él a veces lo notaba y me abrazaba y otras veces estaba tan profundamente dormido que recién se percataba de mí a la mañana siguiente._

_De cualquier modo, siempre acababa arruinando sus relaciones amorosas de una noche con mi presencia y lo peor de todo era que poco me importaba en comparación de lo mucho que yo le importaba a él como para dejar todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí, y porque yo me sienta a gusto._

No me di cuenta cuando mi seño se frunció y es que lo que acababa de leer era tan extraño que no daba cuentas para otra cosa… había esperado leer sobre cualquier otro tema menos del que acababa de examinar. Pero no quería detenerme ahí, asique di vuelta las hojas pero nuevamente me encontraba con que la mayoría estaban en blanco.

Pasé una por una hasta que debí tomarme el tiempo para retroceder en alguna de ellas ya que creí haber visto otro texto. Lo localicé en un segundo y me puse a leer. Esta vez el texto no tenía título, así que debía deducir de quien hablaba si es que todos eran similares al anterior y trataban sobre alguien.

_¿Es una persona? ¿Puede ser alguien como él, considerado de esa manera? No, claro que no… alguien con su talento, con su empatía, con su impresionante figura que impone respeto y seguridad a todos quienes lo miren y a sí mismo… no puede ser una persona, debe ser algo más, mucho más profundo. Yo, por mi parte lo considero un espíritu encarnizado en el cuerpo de un humano (a pesar de que sólo el Avatar tiene esa característica), para mí él lo es. Jamás he visto nadie con sabiduría semejante… él, él… no puede ser humano ¿o acaso lo veo de esa manera porque tengo tan metido en el cerebro que las personas son imperfectas, incapaces, seres inferiores? y él… él no lo es, es la persona más perfecta, exenta de errores y mas semejante a un espíritu que he visto… que he abrazado, que me ha calmado las lágrimas tantas veces…_

_Él es mi padre, siempre lo he sentido así, con su cascarrona voz, dulce e imperativa a la vez, su sobrepeso (que jamás le permitió sentirse frustrado)… es el hombre más dulce y más perfecto que el mundo haya creado jamás… ya quisiera ser su hijo, ya quisiéramos todos ser sus hijos… ¿a quien no le gustaría ser cercano a Iroh?_

_Ja, todavía recuerdo el día que se lo dije… su rostro se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos pero luego pareció comprender hacia donde iba yo con mis palabras y esbozó una gran sonrisa. Aun así las palabras que salieron de mi boca aquel día hubieran sido frustrantes para muchos, o al menos eso creo yo… _

"_Estoy enamorado de ti"_

_Ahora que lo recuerdo solo puedo reír, o sentirme como una completa mierda ya que había dicho la verdad, realmente estaba enamorado de él pero no en el sentido lujurioso: no tenía ningún deseo de satisfacerme carnalmente con mi tío, eso es enfermo de tan solo pensarlo… simplemente no quería separarme de él, no quería tener que vivir sin él, me hacía mucho bien estar a su lado, sentir sus palabras consoladoras, sentir su tibia paternidad que jamás sentí por parte de mi padre (si es que asi puedo llamarlo)… _

_Creo que mi enamoramiento por Iroh se debía más bien a una clase de idolatración que sentía por él, era mi ídolo, mi modelo a seguir y mi enamoramiento definitivamente había salido de allí, de ese cúmulo de sentimientos que luego los encerré en una botella de cristal para ya no dejarlos salir nunca más… lo amaba pero no quería volver a decírselo luego de haber visto la expresión de su rostro aquella tarde… aunque creo que por dentro él entendió lo que yo quise decir…_

_Quise decir que él era un padre para mí…_

Wow

No pude decir otra cosa, sus sentimientos en verdad eran muy profundos, creí que solo yo podía sentir de esa manera y ni siquiera mis emociones se asemejan a los suyas… que son mucho más frustrantes por lo que veo, además el hecho de ser un maestro fuego provoca ver todo de una manera mucho más pasional que la gente "normal", o al menos es lo que he oído de testimonio de numerosos maestros fuego, todos con el mismo pensamiento.

Seguí recorriendo el cuaderno, otra vez aparecían las páginas en blanco que me obligaban a pensar que hacía poco comenzó a escribir en el cuaderno o bien lo hacía muy de vez en cuando y cuando realmente era necesario.

Localicé otro texto, este no parecía tener título tampoco, además la letra era diferente a la de los dos textos anteriores, como si zuko la hubiera escrito siendo más joven, pero me aventuré a leerlo, todo lo que fuera de Zuko yo quería examinarlo:

_Hace unos días mi cuerpo comenzó a tener sensaciones extrañas, me sentí mucho más apasionado que en veces anteriores. Todos dicen que los grandes maestros antes de comenzar a manejar su fuego control tienen una especie de etapa en la cual el fuego les quema su cuerpo por dentro (esto es anterior a crear fuego control con las manos, pies o la boca), luego de esta etapa que suele durar días, el fuego finalmente sale hacia afuera del cuerpo y allí comienza uno a ser maestro fuego. Azula tuvo esta etapa, que generalmente dura unos dos o tres días, a los cuatro años y no le había causado demasiadas molestias, por lo que me comentó solo fue como tener fiebre, el cuerpo quema y sientes un calor inmenso que te abraza por dentro. Luego con los días se va desvaneciendo y uno finalmente logra expulsar fuego por las extremidades. A mí, con mis casi nueve años, aun no me había tocado… hasta ahora… y luego de superarlo puedo decir con certeza que fue la experiencia más desgarradora que tuve en mi vida. _

_Desperté una mañana con las sábanas empapadas, sentía un leve calor que fue aumentando al transcurrir el día… me duché, pero eso detuvo el calor mientras el agua corría por mi cuerpo ya que luego de salir de la bañera el calor abrazante volvió y la noche fue interminable. _

_El fervor que emanaba mi cuerpo hacía que millones de gotas sudorosas cayeran por mi torso, piernas, brazos y rostro… ¡estaba empapado! Las sábanas estaban literalmente mojadas y parecía tener un gigantesco sol enfrente mío que me derretía con el correr de los segundos, ya no sabía qué hacer, el calor me estaba volviendo loco y ni siquiera había pasado un día, y por lo que Azula dijo el tercer día es el peor y luego de eso desaparece, también le pregunté a Lu ten y a tío Iroh y ambos dijeron lo mismo en cuanto al tercer día y que no debía preocuparme._

_Había pasado ya una semana desde que me invadió ese calor mortal, y aun no sentía que el "tercer día" se hubiera aparecido, ¡diantres, ya llevaba una semana sudando como loco y todos los días el calor era igual de abrazador que en el primer día!_

_Deseé que me llegara ese maldito día en donde el calor llegara al extremo y así después se me iría, de todas formas el calor extremo dura solo una hora según Azula, Lu Ten y tío Iroh, asique ya estaba listo para enfrentarlo y volver a mi vida cotidiana, ¡pero ya habían pasado siete días y ese infierno no venía! ¿Cuanto más tendría que esperarlo?_

_De haber sabido lo tortuoso que sería, jamás habría pedido por él. _

_El octavo día fue el peor infierno de mi vida._

_Debieron de venir las esclavas (por lo que yo recuerdo) a socorrerme, yo permanecía acostado en la cama, gritando de dolor, ¡me estaba quemando! ¡Literalmente, mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo! Sentía mi boca seca y luego de beber casi dos litros de agua en una sola tragada, la boca se me secaba en los siguientes tres segundos. _

_La única salida que veía al final del túnel era la muerte. _

_Rogué a mi tío que me matara, quería dejar de sufrir… pero por más que le suplicara no lo hizo y se rehusó a hacerme caso, dijo que en tan solo una hora ya pasaría…_

_Se equivocó._

_¡Cinco horas seguidas y yo continuaba con ese fervor que me cocinaba las entrañas…!_

_Comencé a gritar como desquiciado, hasta lo que yo recuerdo, hacía siete días que casi ni dormía debido al calor._

_-¡Me quema! ¡Me quema! –fue lo único que recuerdo que grité en ese momento, mientras todos en la habitación (Lu ten, Azula, Iroh, los esclavos que me traían cada vez más y más vasos de agua y me aireaban con gigantescos abanicos, mi padre, mi madre que no recuerdo bien si sollozaba o no) me veían retorcerme como un gusano sobre las sábanas. _

_-¿Papá, por qué aun no se le ha ido? –fue la única vez que noté en Azula que sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas por mí. Todos parecían realmente preocupados, bueno, fue lo que pude ver antes de que mis ojos se pusieran completamente blancos y perdiera la consciencia debido al calor._

_-¡Por los Espíritus! ¡Que alguien llame a los médicos! –gritó tío Iroh y muchos de los esclavos salieron corriendo de la habitación –pude oír montones de pies descalzos correr por los pasillos eufóricos y luego de eso ya no recuerdo nada._

_Cuando mi consciencia retornó de a poco tuve un momento de paz: el calor se había ido, finalmente se había ido… el aire estaba limpio, húmedo: me daba una sensación de frescura inigualable que saboree hasta con la lengua… jamás me había sentido tan bien. Finalmente había acabado… esa pesadilla interminable…_

_Pero luego de que aquel calvario se detuviera por unos pocos minutos, el calor volvió a mí y esta vez… mucho más infernal que antes._

_Jamás me oí a mí mismo en ese estado, gritando tan desgarradoramente de esa manera, iba a morir, lo sabía, lo sabía por el rostro de mi padre, por el rostro de mi tío y el de mi primo, ¡iba a morir! Azula lloraba igual que mi madre… Iba a morir…_

_Los médicos se miraban unos a otros…_

_Voy a morir_

_Llegó un punto en que sentí que la ropa se me encarnaba a la piel, y así, mojada como estaba toda esa tela, comencé a arrancarla de mi cuerpo, me quite pedazo por pedazo la parte superior hasta dejar mi torso desnudo y aguado cual si recién hubiera salido del bañario… Y estaba listo para quitar a pedazos mis pantalones. _

_-¡ZUKO, NO! ¡DÉJATELOS! –gritaba mi padre mientras intentaba quitar mis manos del cierre de mi pantalón-. ¡Ursa, saca a Azula de aquí!_

_Mi madre tomó a Azula del brazo y la sacó rápidamente de mi cuarto._

_Iroh y Lu ten socorrieron a mi padre intentando los tres a la vez que yo me detuviera y no intentara arrancarme la ropa, pero en cuanto se me acercaron y me tocaron los tres se desprendieron de mí cual si hubieran tenido una descarga eléctrica… luego me fijé en las manos de los tres, con las cuales me habían tocado… y estaban rojas y en carne viva… como si les hubiera quemado con verdadero fuego._

_En ese momento sentí mi agonía final… sentía mi cuerpo prenderse fuego como un pastizal seco que se quema completamente con una simple chispa, solo que en mí la chispa era un infierno de ardor abrazante que me carcomía por dentro._

_Ya no podía más, ya no podía…_

_No estuve consciente cuando lo hice, solo fue simple impulso, me levanté de la cama y completamente desnudo y mojado hasta la coronilla como lo estaba, corrí por los pasillos de Palacio gritando como enloquecido y con las sábanas de mi cama aun pegadas a mi cuerpo como si se hubieran encarnado a mi piel. Las arranqué de un tirón y con todo el hervor que me carcomía me arrojé sobre las puertas del castillo que daban al jardín… las abrí de un portazo que por poco y las rompo, y con la mirada asombrada de todos los guardias que custodiaban las afueras del castillo posadas en mi cuerpo desnudo y sudorosos y en mis alaridos ensordecedores de lobo enloquecido fijé una maravillosa vista: LA FUENTE._

_Corrí hacia ella con una rapidez impresionante mientras los guardias continuaban viendo mi desnudez, a mi no me importó… debía refrescarme de una u otra manera o de no ser así realmente moriría._

_-¡Zuko! –oí gritar a mis familiares desde los pasillos._

_Lo único que recuerdo en ese momento fue que hubiera matado por llegar a esa fuente. Corrí y una vez allí me arrojé como trompón al agua. _

_El agua estaba fría, helada y me provocó un inmenso placer… aun así, luego de estar bajo agua unos cuantos segundos comencé a sentir que el agua se entibiaba poco a poco, al quitar la cabeza del agua note todo el vapor que el contacto frío del estanque provocó al rozar con mi enardecido cuerpo. _

_Luego de ese día el calor fue disminuyendo y luego de acabarse por completo ya nunca tuve una reacción semejante, aun así y después de todo ese calvario hay algo que no logro comprender: mi fuego control no aparece aun o bien es demasiado débil…_

_Extraño_

Está bien, ya es demasiado, quería informarme y ya lo hice, debía dejar de meterme en asuntos ajenos, debía dejar de entrometerme con la intimidad de Zuko… aun con ese pensamiento en mente me resultaba imposible dejar de leer esos pequeños fragmentos de los pensamientos de Zuko… eran irresistibles, los mejores textos que hubiera leído jamás. No podía mentir, eran más que interesantes: la vida de Zuko era interesante en su totalidad, no como la mía: solo una muchacha encarcelada en su hogar sin mucho que contar… a él le esperaban grandes aventuras o terroríficos calvarios como los que acababa de leer, lo que significaba miles de historias que contar a los demás, mientras que yo siquiera tenía una historia propia… absolutamente nada.

Cerré el cuaderno y con ese pensamiento masoquista apagué la última vela que había quedado encendida y ya estaba más bien con la forma de un charco blanquecino que con su típica forma de tronco de árbol. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la tierna almohada rellena con suave lana de las más jóvenes ovejas y lo siguiente que recuerdo es haber despertado a mediados de la madrugada, serían las cuatro o cinco, no lo sabía en su exactitud, pero sí estaba segura de que el sol aun no había salido: todo permanecía en oscuridad total. Tenía los ojos adormecidos y sentí que había tenido un descansar profundo hasta que un sueño acabó por despertarme. Había soñado con todo lo que leí del diario de Zuko ese día… viviendo cada uno de esos textos como si estuviera allí en la escena… se sintió tan real.

En aquel momento me invadió una soledad mortal, no sabría cómo explicarla, pero en tanto pensar en él también comencé a pensar un poquito en mí y me percaté de que mi vida es terriblemente aburrida, no tengo muchas emociones o satisfacciones, vivo en constante tormento…

Recordé el diario de Zuko, para ese momento el sueño ya se había ido muy lejos y pensé en simplemente leer un poquito más, si es que había, de todas formas es una manera de hacerme viajar a otro tiempo y espacio y abandonar esta vida monótona que arrastro cada mañana.

La oscuridad ocupaba todo mi cuarto y era imposible ver algo, corrí la cortina de seda que impedía a la luz de la luna ingresar por la ventana y cuando lo hice vi que aquella luna era la más bella que había visto jamás, resplandecía como nunca antes y su luz casi se asemejaba a la del sol solo que mucho más modesta: daba un toque romántico a la noche y era tan lumínica que hasta podía leer a la perfección ciertas líneas de cierto cuaderno.

Lo tomé, lo abrí y me acomodé para instruirme un poquito más sobre la vida de Zuko, no es que fuera chusma ni nada por el estilo, simplemente me gusta saber ¿hay algo de malo en eso?

_Si no me quisiera entonces muchas de sus actitudes serían razonables, pero mi tío está empecinado al igual que mi madre, en que sí lo hace y que me adora con toda su alma, pero si es así ¿por que pareciera que sus actos tuvieran un dejo de planeamiento maléfico? La verdad no lo sé ni me importa, estuve mucho tiempo pendiente de lo que él creía y ya estoy hasta la coronilla… no soporto tener que ser simplemente un molde de lo que él cree y quiere como lo es Azula… ahh… pobre de mi hermana, la admiro y a la vez me da verdadera lástima, mi padre le ha metido tanto en la cabeza que debe pensar de cierta forma que ella realmente cree que sus racionamientos provienen de su propio juicio cuando en realidad solo son fruto de las órdenes de mi padre y de cómo él quiere que seamos… pero yo no voy a caer en la trampa, no quiero hacerlo… _

_Él no se lo merece._

-Pero si Ozai parece tan amable… y Azula, bueno, ella sí tiene juicio propio…

Sus palabras me confundían e intentaba con suma voluntad comprender lo que decía y sobre todo de quién halaba cuando sus escritos ni siquiera tenían título.

Pasé las hojas un par de veces hasta encontrar otro texto: parecían estar por doquier y a veces ni siquiera cuando empezaba la hoja, si bien era al medio o al final o del lado trasero del papel.

_Tenía tantas ganas y estaban todos durmiendo ¿qué me lo impedía? _

_Ella pasaba una y otra vez delante de mi habitación, sabía que yo estaba despierto y contemplándola desde la cama con mínima de detalles cada vez que caminaba por delante de la puerta entreabierta de mi habitación. _

_Ya podía sentir como palpitaba sutilmente… pensé que pasaría toda la noche examinándola a distancia hasta que ingresó a mi cuarto mientras yo le clavaba la vista a su transparente delantal de servidumbre y a lo que se ocultaba detrás de él. _

"_Veo que no se puede dormir, mi Príncipe, ¿desea alguna satisfacción que le haga inducir al sueño?" Esas palabras tan sensualmente pronunciadas me deleitaron, sabía adonde quería ir ella y su piel morena de maestra agua lucía tan exquisita a la luz de las velas, era mucho más mayor que yo pero ese era un detalle que lograba que me palpitara con mucha más fuerza. No soporté más y me puse de pie en un instante. Sentía que todo me ajustaba y debía quitarme la ropa/…/_

Cerré el cuaderno de inmediato y mis mejillas ardieron como dos volcanes estallando en la palidez de mi rostro… ¿de timidez o de furia?

No sabría decir.

De ambos.

Arrojé el cuaderno hacia una esquina maldiciéndolo con todas mis fuerzas, jamás volvería a abrirlo otra vez, yo y mi estúpida curiosidad… ahora debía intentar volver a dormir pero esta vez con el corazón roto y unas estúpidas lágrimas en mis ojos que me recordaban lo tonta que fui, al principio por robar, en segundo lugar por curiosear en lo que no me incumbe.

Se acabó, mañana devolveré el cuaderno.

-Sigo insistiendo… está enardecido y ni siquiera tengo algo que ver. Hasta le ha preguntado a mi padre –oía la voz de Azula desde un banquillo en el receso de la Escuela, hablando con Ty Lee ávidamente, parecía ser un tema de mutuo interés.

Me les acerqué sin mucho entusiasmo, de todas formas aquel día no me había levantado con nada de él en mí, no después de haber leído el asqueroso y repugnante relato de Zuko la noche anterior, bueno, en realidad no lo había leído entero pero el fragmento que leí me bastó para no querer leer más en mucho tiempo.

De todas maneras, ya vería algún modo de devolverlo sin que Zuko lo note, pero debía esperar a que mis padres (que por cierto habían desistido sobre mi castigo y comenzaron a alimentarme de nuevo) vuelvan a dirigirse a Palacio para poder hacerlo con completa desenvoltura, mientras tanto haré mi vida normal. Y por lo que ocurrió con Zuko aquella noche y lo que he leído de su íntimo cuaderno… no planeo acercarme a él en mucho tiempo, por el momento continuo algo asqueada.

-Hola chicas.

-Hola, Mai, ¿cómo has estado?

-Muy bien –un largo bostezo salió de mi boca impidiéndome acabar la frase.

-Vaya, parece que no has dormido muy bien, "enganchadita" –comenzó a reír Azula con su estrepitosa risa y Ty Lee también lo hizo, parece que ya se habían comentado todo acerca de lo ocurrido aquella noche conmigo.

-No puedo creer que te rompieras de esa manera el vestido –dijo o intentó decir Ty Lee con una carcajada entre medio de cada palabra. Azula también reía de una manera burlona.

-Mm… sí, parece que ya se contaron todo, ¿eh?

-¿Bromeas? Imposible no contar algo así.

Luego de un momento las risas cesaron y ambas retomaron la conversación que tenían antes de que yo apareciera en medio.

-Como te decía, está encabronado al límite, debiste de verlo ayer, su irritación era tal que hasta a mi padre ha acusado.

Ty Lee abrió los ojos como lunas llenas gigantescas color pardo.

-Wow, y supongo que eso le ha traído problemas ¿o me equivoco?

-No te equivocas, ha tenido insufribles problemas, no ha comido desde aquella noche en que desapareció y ya sabes como es mi padre, hará que el castigo sea… _insoportable._

Oí con atención las palabras de Azula y pronto me acaloré, tenía esa perpetua tortura de condenarme a mí misma con las expresiones: y ese día no sería la excepción.

-Así que, Mai –Azula me miró por el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa a medio torcer. Sabía que había notado mi sonrojo. Justo en aquel momento el sonido del receso terminado me salvó el pellejo.

Ty Lee fue la primera en partir hacia el aula, últimamente las maestras la habían pillado cometiendo actos inadecuados durante el receso para ser practicados en una institución de tan alto nivel de La Nación del Fuego… obviamente fue advertida que si volvía a ser vista realizando episodios de similar diámetro sería expulsada. Ahora era realmente consciente del tiempo y jamás llegaba tarde a clase siquiera luego de los recesos.

_Azula lo sabe, demonios ella lo sabe_

No podía dejar de pensar en ello: mi sonrojo cuando ella me habló, esa mirada fría, esa sonrisa obstinada ¡por supuesto que lo sabía! Eran las típicas reacciones de Azula cuando algo rondaba en su cabeza… No es por presumir pero yo también soy muy observadora y ya había notado todas estas actitudes en ella.

No podía dejar de pensar en que ella sabía algo y que en ese momento probablemente estaría mirándome y prestando poca atención a lo que la maestra dice perdida en sus pensamientos. Me giré muy lentamente y espié por el rabillo del ojo los pupitres que estaban detrás del mío, todos los niños estaban prestando atención… también Azula estaba prestando detenida atención a las palabras de la mujer.

-¿Y cuáles fueron los cambios sociales, económicos y políticos que dicha guerra ocasionó? ¿Mai?

Di vuelta mi cabeza en un santiamén.

-Am… eh… los cambios…. Mmm…

-No estaba prestando atención, ¿no es así, señorita?

-Ah… -pude notar cuando mi rostro tomó el color de un ciruelo maduro-. No, maestra.

-Y supongo que tampoco quiere un castigo.

-No, maestra.

-Pues, preste atención entonces.

El calor que se había apoderado de mí durante todo aquel tiempo se había desvanecido con el correr de los minutos y cuando finalmente todas las miradas de mis compañeros de clase dejaron de enfocarme, pero en fin, mi cuerpo sensible logró detectar una fría mirada cavilarme detenidamente…

Otra vez, y no bastó con el regaño de mi maestra, giré mi cabeza y espié por el rabillo del ojo… Azula estaba mirándome detenidamente, fríamente… _estudiándome_… luego de unos minutos torció su boca en una leve sonrisa macabra.

-¡Mai! –esa actitud psicomaniáca mía aquel día me metería en muchos problemas.

-No sucederá otra vez, maestra. Lo juro.

-Espero que así sea o deberé castigarte.

_Azula lo sabe, ella siempre descubre todo… es imposible engañarla. _

Al salir de la institución y observar el carruaje que me llevaría a casa no pude demostrar más felicidad… Me apresuré a caminar hacia él con rapidez pero desenvoltura.

-Mai… ¿por qué huyes? –se había parado con los brazos cruzados a mi lado, siquiera sé como logró alcanzarme siendo que yo llevaba un ritmo bastante acelerado, pero en cuanto lo hizo mi corazón comenzó a donar como un tambor… de puro y retorcido temor, temor a saber con certeza que ella estaba al corriente de mi secreto.

-De nada, solo es que estoy castigada y… no quiero tener más regaños de los que obtuve hoy con la maestra.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio para que me hiciera la pregunta.

-¿Y…? ¿Te divertiste?

-¿Con qué?

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Con qué, con qué: leyendo la vida de mi hermano… es divertido espiar la intimidad ajena ¿no es así?

Me había dejado echa una roca, dura como estatua mientras la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

_Claro que lo sabía, a ella nunca se le escapa nada._

-¿De qué estás hablando, Azula?

-Está bien, juguemos a hacernos los desentendidos por un tiempo más, estoy de acuerdo en que es muy divertido.

-No, Azula, es enserio, yo no sé…

-Sí, Mai, te creo… -su ironía era casi tan natural que siquiera se notaba en sus frases-. Pero estoy de acuerdo en que conocer la vida de Zuzu debe ser tan interesante que te costaba despegar los ojos de ese libro y hasta te olvidaste de tus necesidades básicas, por lo cual te volviste irritable y, tus padres, al notar esa actitud tan inadecuada tuya te castigaron.

La miré sorprendida.

_Nunca se le escapa nada._

Noté como mi rostro se había tensado y mis mejillas inflamado por la tensión del momento, ya no quedaba dudas de absolutamente nada para Azula asique ¿para que seguir engañando? Y si alguna que otra duda quedaba: mi rostro ya había dado a entender hasta la última pista de que yo tenía el diario de Zuko.

-¿Y? ¿Qué harás, me delataras con él? –no tenía otra arma que la de la ironía… al menos me hacía sentir que no estaba vacía y sin recursos.

-Ohh… no Mai… tú lo harás.

-¡¿Qué dices Azula?

-Irás a Palacio mañana en una de tus tantas visitas que me haces y le dirás a mi hermano que tú tomaste su cuaderno y que al ver lo infortunada que es su vida al menos tendrías la desdiches de devolvérselo.

-¡No lo haré Azula!

-Si lo harás, recordarás que yo te presté un vestido que te salvó de la humillación total ¿no es así?

-Ni de modo haré lo que me pides por un estúpido vestido, te lo devolveré de inmediato, además… yo no lo quiero.

-El punto es Mai que si no lo haces será mucho peor: le diré a mi padre que tuviste la cara para robarme mi vestido preferido aquella noche y que yo no pude hacer nada… eso te dejará muy mal parada a ti y por lo tanto a tu familia, y es una pena considerando lo mucho que tu padre desea una carrera política y el consentimiento que busca por parte de mi padre para lograrlo.

Me tenía acorralada…

Zuko o yo…

Debía elegir entre el amor de mi vida o el futuro de mi familia…

Luego de casi diez minutos en completo silencio Azula se dignó a hablar:

-Bien, supongo que debes pensarlo, te dejaré un día. Mañana te enviaré un carruaje a tu hogar para que te recoja, si lo tomas sabré que escogiste por el bien de tu familia, sino... bueno, sino ya sabes que pasará.

Se alejó dando piruetas y al llegar a su lujosa carrosa los ciervos le hicieron una reverencia, ella me miró por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió: solo me quedaba un día para pensarlo, un día. Pensé que al llegar en casa la mente se me aclararía y también los sentimientos y sabría por qué escoger, pero no fue así, la cosa se volvió peor, tanto que no quería ingerir bocado alguno, un nudo inmenso se atinaba en mi garganta y era imposible quitármelo y sabía que solo lo haría cuando finalmente me decidiera.

Las cosas empeoraron… me sentía descompuesta, melancólica y no era para menos… el fuego de la chimenea quemando las pocas astillas que quedaban enteras de esos troncos carbonizados ni siquiera llegaban a darme el calor necesario para ablandar un poco la fría situación en la que me encontraba.

Todo era desesperante.

No tenía escapatoria... cualquier decisión que yo tomara tendría un fin oscuro para mí. Estaba perdida.

Tomé el cuaderno de negro con mis manos, lo observé con detalle… lo olí, tenía mi aroma: el perfume que solía poner en mis manos se había impregnado en aquella seda y ahora olía a jazmín. Tomé una hoja de papel de mi escritorio, la hice un pequeño bollo y comencé a frotar la seda para que se quitara el dulce aroma.

Debía devolverlo… y confesar que yo lo tomé, y las consecuencias que eso traería serían fatales.

En casa de Azula todo se veía calmo: el sol radiante esparcía calor por doquier, aun así el aire invernal era helado y fresco, entonces los rayos del sol daban un placer increíble cuando tocaron mi piel. Todo lo sentí con mucha más sensibilidad, las cosas que antes no percibía como el canto de las chicharras y de los pájaros, la humedad en el césped que de a poco se secaba…

Todo lo veía con mayor emotividad y era porque dentro de poco tiempo debía de enfrentarme a Zuko.

-¿Estás lista? –preguntó Azula mientras me tomaba del brazo derecho y Ty Lee (con un rostro algo lagrimoso y lamentándose de mi situación) me tomaba del brazo restante-. Lo trajiste, ¿no?

-Sí -dije con una voz tan ronca y enfurecida que no creí posible que saliera de mí.

-Pues… ve –me dio un empujón y yo por poco y me tropiezo con las baldosas del camino directo a puertas de Palacio.

Me quedé inmóvil, no quería dar ni un paso más, no me atrevía. Veía con temor aquellas enormes puertas repletas de oro y mi pecho palpitó con fuerza.

-Va a ser mejor que te des prisa Mai, Zuzu está sufriendo por la falta de ese endemoniado cuaderno, es más, la desesperación de no tenerlo ha hecho que pierda la consciencia: le ha gritado hasta a mi padre y ahora el muy condenado se ha metido en un castigo de los peores… -mientras hablaba se miraba las uñas como despreocupada o aun peor, como si el tema no fuera ni de mero interés para ella-. Esos machucones no se irán en mucho tiempo.

Fruncí mi cejo y la miré fijo, no sabía porqué motivo Azula era capaz de cometer crueldades como la que me estaba obligando a realizar en aquel momento, solo sabía que eran bárbaros y viles.

De acuerdo, me lo merezco… jamás debí irrumpir con la intimidad ajena.

Observaba las puertas principales de Palacio con temor y las palpitaciones de mi corazón comenzaban a aumentar de a poco y a sonar realmente fuertes. Mi respiración se entrecortaba y no podía más que mordisquear mi labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Azula y Ty Lee me acompañaron hasta el pasillo, luego se escondieron dentro de la habitación de la ojiámbar con un primer plano de lo que sucedería. A lo lejos escuché la voz de Azula tan clara como si me hubiera retumbado en el oído: "Esto va a estar bueno".

Caminaba lentamente como para hacer pasar el tiempo más rápido, pero eso no me salvaría de tener que decirle a Zuko toda la verdad. También tenía las esperanzas de que él no se encontrara dentro de su habitación, que estuviera en otro sitio muy lejos de allí y que finalmente yo me vuelva con el cuaderno en manos y se lo entregara a Azula y me fuera de inmediato con tal de no ver el rostro de Zuko viendo su diario en mis manos.

Pero no tenía esperanzas… tampoco tenía escapatoria: por mas que caminara lento (lo cual me hacía creer la idea de que la trayectoria por el pasillo era mucho mas larga de la real) sabía que pronto llegaría a estar parada frente a la puerta y que ya nada estaba en mi poder.

-¡Anda, toca! –chilló Azula desde su habitación.

Con mi mano derecha echa un garrote toqué lentamente la puerta de la habitación en la cual estuve unos días anteriores, solo que ahora era por motivos completamente diferentes.

Escuché unos pasos fuertes desde adentro del cuarto que se acercaron a la puerta, mi respiración comenzó a nublarse, la sentía débil al igual que mi cuerpo… estaba temblando y comenzaron los mareos profundos… me desmayaría en cualquier momento. Tragué espeso, y los nervios que me carcomían me incitaron inconscientemente a rasguñar el cuaderno que llevaba en la mano izquierda detrás de mi espalda, toda sudada.

El picaporte sonó, la puerta se abrió y allí estaba él con su rostro pálido con mayor blancura que días anteriores, se lo veía nervioso, cansado y las bolsas debajo de sus ojos estaban moradas.

Y mi corazón estalló… la manera en que lo quería era impresionante… me asustaba incluso a mí misma la forma en que podía amar tanto a alguien.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola –le saludé y volví a respirar profundo cuando sentí que ya me había quedado sin aire.

-Mm… Hola –dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, estaba más preocupado por la razón de mi visita que por los modales.

Observé su mandíbula y debajo de esta así como también en su cuello se podían ver rastros de graves moretones, ¿eran estos los machucones que Azula había mencionado? Creí que habló de una manera abstracta, pero al tener a Zuko en frente noté que realmente había sido golpeado.

-¿Y bien?

-Am… yo…

Él se relamió los labios secos y agrietados, miró con cansancio mis ojos y de inmediato puso los suyos en blanco cuando vio que yo tardaba demasiado en explicarle la razón de mi visita-. Te traje… _esto_.

Dejé que mi mano izquierda mostrara el cuaderno que llevaba y lo puse en frente de sus narices. Él no reaccionó por unos cuantos segundos, en los que quedó todo en absoluto silencio, un silencio mortal que me hacía pensar que debía salir de ese lugar de inmediato o sería mi fin.

Tomó el cuaderno con sus manos.

Sus ojos se abrieron, su mandíbula se tensó y frunció su ceño…

_Definitivamente estaba en serios problemas_

Di media vuelta lista para salir corriendo, pero él me tomó de la mano con tanta fuerza que sentí que se dislocaba uno que otro hueso. Me zamarreó de un lado a otro como si fuese una bolsa rellena con viruta que no tiene peso alguno en comparación del fornido cuerpo masculino suyo.

-¡Asíque tú lo tenías!

Me hizo chillar de dolor cuando comenzó a retorcer mi brazo y yo misma oí mis gritos retumbar por palacio entero.

-¡¿Tienes una puta idea de lo los problemas que he tenido por todo este jueguito tuyo?

-¡Auxilio! –fue lo único que se me ocurrió gritar, ya las cosas se habían descontrolado por completo y temí por mi vida.

Con su mano apretujando fuertemente mi muñeca me arrastró hacia adentro de su cuarto con tal brutalidad que sentí las maderas dejar su marca en mi espalda, luego me levantó como si yo fuera una pluma y me colocó entre él y la puerta que había cerrado bajo llave dándome un fuerte golpe que me hizo sentir que mis órganos saldrían por mi boca.

No quería mirarlo, tenía miedo e hice lo que pude para desviar mi mirada de la suya hasta que él con su otra mano (además de la que me estaba apretujando el estómago contra la puerta) me agarró con tenacidad la mandíbula y la dejó quieta obligándome a mirarlo.

Jamás vi tanto enojo en alguien, esos enormes ojos café llenos de la más grande cólera que presencié en mi vida me miraban fijamente, acusadoramente…

-¿Esto era lo que querías? –lo dijo tranquilo-. ¡RESPONDE! ¿ESTO ERA LO QUE QUERÍAS? –lo gritó tan fuerte que sentí su aliento mentolado chocar con mi rostro. Di un fuerte puño a la puerta, lo hizo una y otra vez, tantas veces y tan cerca de mi rostro que mis ojos empezaron a llorar mares de lágrimas, grité con tanta fuerza y con un chirrido tan agudo que creo haberlo atontado un poco, pero eso no lo detuvo, el brazo izquierdo (con el cual también sostenía el cuaderno) lo libró de mi estómago, pero aun continuaba apretando mi rostro contra la puerta.

-¿TIENES IDEA DE LOS PROBLEMAS QUE ME HA TRAIDO TODO ESTO? ¿TIENES UNA PUTA IDEA?

-Lo siento, Zuko, lo siento tanto –lo dije de corrido y con mucho hipido. El estómago me daba vueltas, iba a lanzar.

-¡Zuko, Zuko abre la puerta! –gritaban Azula y Ty Lee tan desesperadas como nunca las había oído.

Él esta vez no cedió, tomó el cuaderno y luego de arrancar unas cuantas hojas y hacerlas pedazos frente a mis ojos para luego lanzarme todos esos trocitos de papel en la cara, me tomó del cuello…

-¡Zuko, basta! –gritó Ty Lee con todas sus fuerzas.

Él se me quedó mirando, no apretó ni mucho menos mi débil cuello, solo se me quedó mirando a los ojos. Yo me quedé petrificada, solo me digné a ojearlo con mis orbes bien abiertas…

Respiró hondo y entre todo lo ocurrido y los chillidos de las niñas afuera, él se apartó de mí, tomó distancia… Recogió el diario del suelo.

-¿Lo quieres? Tenlo, me da igual –me arrojó el cuaderno a los pies y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había abierto la puerta y se había retirado de la escena, echando humos por la nariz.

Azula y Ty Lee entraron al cuarto, terriblemente sorprendidas y aterrorizadas.

-¡Mai, ¿estás bien? –Ty me tomó de la mano mientras yo continuaba viendo un punto inexistente de la habitación, pronto los mareos imaginarios que había sentido tiempo atrás se volvieron reales.

-No me siento bien –mi voz había sonado tan débil que hasta yo lo noté, temblaba como una hoja y mis labios tiritaban.

-Por los Espíritus, Mai, lo siento tanto, no sabía que esto sucedería así –Azula se había llevado la mano a la boca, estaba shokeada igual que toda-. ¿Estás bien?

-Tengo náuseas.

-¡Llevémosla con el médico real, rápido! –dijo Ty Lee y ni bien salimos del cuarto mi visión se nubló, mis sentidos desaparecieron y ya no sentí absolutamente nada.

* * *

Hola a todos, pido perdón por la terrible tardanza de casi ¡un año! Pero bueno, volví con este cap (del cual dudo la calidad jeje), pero el cual me costó bastante hacer… La idea me vino mientras veía "El diario de Briget Jones" y decidí cambiar roles en la historia. Espero opinen y me cuenten qué les gusto (si algo les gusto) y que no… Gracias y saludos a todos.


	5. Encierro

Querido Diario:

Hace años no toco ni siquiera una de tus páginas, pero esta vez necesito descargarme de veras.

Siento frío esta tarde, el invierno llegó crudo y fresco aunque algunas hojas que arrastró el otoño aun continúan por doquier que voy. No me siento bien, y no creo que me sienta mejor mañana, ni pasado, ni la semana siguiente.

El suelo está rojo por todas las hojas que cayeron de los árboles durante el otoño, que apenas acaba de irse, el paisaje es hermoso, pero triste, o más bien yo soy la que en mi interior está triste, al igual que los árboles sin copa: con las ramas secas y rígidas, así es como está mi humor ahora, y desde hace bastante tiempo.

Me hamaco una y otra vez, calma mis nervios, es preferible que estar dentro sentada en el sofá frente al hogar, mirando el fuego… me recuerda a él. Y junto a la compañía de mis padres, lo cual tampoco es muy agradable.

Aun con el paso del tiempo no he podido olvidarlo, aunque lo he intentado: ¡y vaya que lo he hecho! Cuando todo parecía ir de maravilla me lo extirpan de la nada. Es injusto. Aunque al parecer mi vida está resignada al olvido.

Mi madre quiere tener un segundo hijo, está buscándolo desde hace tiempo y he tenido la leve impresión de que se debe a que prefiere subsanar mi ausencia para con ellos en vez de intentar acercarse a mí y hablarme o al menos como mínimo: entenderme. Claro, criar a un nuevo hijo para acercarlo a ellos es más fácil que intentarlo con uno ya crecido y que para su criterio, ya no tiene remedio.

Los estudios van bien, mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque ¿Cómo no estarlos? Después de todo es lo único que hago: sentarme a estudiar todo el día y creer que con eso podré olvidar al menos por unas cuantas horas. Qué iluso suena.

A veces pienso estar traumada, ¿es exagerado, verdad? Y otras veces pienso estar demasiado enamorada y eso es lo que mas me cuesta admitir, sobre todo a Ty Lee, a la cual le miento todos los días diciéndole que me siento bien, que no se preocupe. Cuando ambas sabemos que no es así, y que desde hace tiempo dejó de serlo. Aunque ¿Qué puede decirme ella? Solo agacha la cabeza y me deja sola, profunda en mis pensamientos, ¿habría de hacer algo más? Siempre que dice algo en contrario a mis palabras le reprocho que se equivoca, y mi orgullo no me permite admitir otra cosa.

Cuando me comentaron lo sucedido Ty Lee fue la primera en venir a consolarme, pasaba todas las tardes a mi lado, pobrecilla, soportar mi rostro frívolo, el que no puedo cambiar y se ha vuelto permanente, y mi carácter ahumado debió ser una tortura, y aun debe serlo.

Siento muy feo en el pecho, está matándome, no quiero llorar pero cuando me doy cuenta las lágrimas están cayendo a borbotones hacia el suelo. Ty Lee, aunque mucho intente fingirle mis sentimientos, no es tonta, se da cuenta de lo que ocurre. Uno de esos días se acercó a mi, me puso una mano en el hombro mientras yo me hacía la desentendida y fingía estar leyendo un libro, me habló al oído: _"El tiempo todo lo cura, ya veras, te desprenderás"_

No fue así, pasaron semanas: el dolor era terrible, luego meses: continuó doliendo, luego años y sigue a flor de piel, no como al principio, pero lo suficiente como para no dejarme seguir con mi vida normal.

A veces creo que voy a enloquecer si continúo con esta claustrofobia: el encierro también es un filo peligroso, no me atrevo a hablar con nadie y hasta me he vuelto más vergonzosa de lo que era. Las cosas están saliendo mal, y cada vez empeoran más.

Por las tardes paseo sola y recorro una y otra vez los grandes pasillos de la nueva casa, a la cual mi madre llama "Palacio", es bastante grande en comparación con nuestra antigua casa en la Nación del Fuego: a la cual nunca consideré mi hogar, ni tampoco a esta actual. Aquí todo es muy diferente, todavía es una colonia, las escuelas no están muy formalizadas y las personas actúan con miedo a los guardias que todo el tiempo controlan, recorriendo una y otra vez las calles de Omashu, la mayoría del pueblo son maestros tierra pero se les tiene terminantemente prohibido utilizar sus dones, ni siquiera para realizar tareas de la vida cotidiana que les sería mucho mas fácil debido a que aquí no hay máquinas, todo se hace poniendo el cuerpo y con trabajo físico duro. No lo considero conveniente para las personas que lo sufren, además esa modalidad retrasa la producción de bienes y eso hace que los costos sean mayores.

A mi madre le fascina porque nos tratan como realeza, aunque eso pensándolo bien, es lo de menos. No es tan agradable tener encima todo el tiempo a personas que hasta por poco y te dan de beber agua directamente en la boca, lo considero un maltrato psicológico para los sirvientes y nosotros los "amos" nos acostumbramos a esos tratos que luego nos convierten en inútiles. Me imagino la costumbre que deben de tener Azula y Zuk…

Mierda

No se suponía que lo nombrara.

Ni que lo recuerde.

Pero sus recuerdos son lo único que me mantiene viva, quiera o no aceptarlo son lo único de lo cual me alimento, porque si por mi fuera dejaría todo por volver a verlo aunque sea por unos efímeros segundos, porque esos ojos, esos ojos miel son la fuente de mi vida, me dejan a morir por dentro. No puedo explicar la sensación pero es agradable y a la vez irritante: un sentimiento que me eleva muy alto y no quiero dejar de sentirlo porque aunque duela es por él que aquí continuo en pie. De no ser por amor entonces ¿qué otro motivo tendría para vivir?

¿Mis padres?

¿Azula y Ty Lee?

¿Cuál motivo sería suficientemente grande como para no decidir acabar con todo esto?

Oh no, estoy llorando otra vez, no se suponía que pasaría, prometí que no pasaría. Pero no importa, porque a decir verdad cada vez pasa mas seguido desde que empecé a apartarme del mundo real.

Lo único que hago es recostarme sobre la cama todo el día y pensar:

¿En dónde está? ¿Qué estará haciendo? Quisiera saber al menos si está vivo, ya no soporto más la espera, necesito una señal, algo, cualquier cosa que no me haga perder las esperanzas de ver sus ojos otra vez.

Azula dice que ahora está marcado, que uno de sus ojos: el derecho tiene una cicatriz de quemadura. No lo sé, no me interesa nada de los físico ahora, solo quiero ver su alma detrás de sus ojos, eso me interesa y a la vez me intriga: ¿se acordara de mí? ¿Pensará en mí?

No lo creo, no debo ser tan ilusa, está fuera de su país, lejos de su entorno, lejos de todo y con todo lo sucedido y lo dolido que debe estar, justamente ¿iría a pensar en mí? Es una estupidez de mi parte creer eso, pero si lo creo me hace sentir que me vuelve la respiración al cuerpo.

Ya van a ser tres años, tres largos años de ausencia.

Estoy muriendo.

-Mai –llamó mi madre, parecía agotada. Está bien, después de todo caminó desde "Palacio" (según ella) hasta las afueras donde yo me encontraba. No me moví ni un milímetro de la posición en la que estaba.

-No tengo hambre –dije presumiendo su pregunta.

-Me lo imaginé –dijo desesperanzada. Hace rato vengo diciendo lo mismo, como poco y a veces ni eso. Al principio mi madre quiso internarme en un instituto de salud mental, pero me agobié tanto al oírlo que por poco y me da un ataque si es que no me ha dado alguno ya. Luego de eso se resignó a la idea y me dejó en paz.

Necesito ayuda, aunque no quiera admitirlo. Últimamente he estado visitando a un hombre mayor, muy agradable, hablamos, es terapeuta y me ayuda a superar algunos traumas imborrables en mi vida. La idea fue de mi padre, finalmente y después de tantos años comprendió que su "pequeña" tenía un problema social grave.

No se si estoy mejorando pero al menos hablo con alguien. Y parece entender todo lo que digo.

-¡Mai! –me gritó mamá-. Hola, te estoy hablando –dijo irónicamente.

Me enerva cuando hace eso. Aunque lo admito: me distraigo mucho, y cada vez es mas constante y dura mas tiempo que antes, ya ni siquiera presto atención a nada, ya nada importa para mí.

-¿Qué querías decirme?

-Vino Ty Lee, te está esperando en la sala de estar.

¿Ty Lee? ¿Ahora?

-¿Qué quiere? –fue una pregunta tras un impulso, en realidad era retórica, no buscaba respuesta, sabía a que venía.

-No lo sé, hablar supongo. Es tu amiga, no mía. Tú deberías saber a que viene.

Ella tan dulce como siempre… Se retiró, dando más bien zancadas que pasos. Yo me levanté despacio y caminé tras ella, intentando mediar distancia, cuanto más lejos mejor.

-Hola –le dije sin ánimo después de entrar a la sala de estar, luego de que mi madre se fuera, asique estuvimos un rato mirándonos en silencio. Pero ella sabía que no me gustaba hablar cuando mis padres estaban presentes, captó el mensaje y solo se dedicó a mirarme. Cuando mi madre se retiró me saludó.

-¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo van las cosas con…?

-Bien –me senté de un plomazo sobre uno de los sofás, cerca de ella-. Aunque ya viste como es, ya no tengo de que hablarle, y él pareciera que descubre mi vida entera sin siquiera preguntarme nada, tan solo mirándome.

-Bueno, es terapeuta, debe de entender los gestos y todo eso…

-Si, eso supongo –miré la alfombra y coloqué mi mentón sobre la palma de mi mano apoyada en mi pierna derecha, aunque escuchaba a TY Lee estaba pensando en otra cosa, ella lo sabía-. ¿Quieres té?

-Solo si tú quieres.

Me sonrió, me encanta ella, es especial y dulce, ha madurado mucho últimamente y es más compañera mía que nunca antes.

Llamé a la sirvienta y le pedí dos tasas de té, la mía con dos cucharadas de azúcar fina y la de Ty Lee con cuatro, es dulce hasta con la comida. A veces bromeo diciéndole que tanta azúcar ingerida es la causa de su buen humor. Ella sonríe, pero ni con eso logra fingir su preocupación por mi ánimo.

Quedamos un buen rato en silencio hasta que vino la sirvienta con el té, ninguna nos miramos a los ojos durante ese instante.

-Gracias –le dijimos ambas, era una sirvienta, no debíamos agradecerle pero aun así lo hacemos. Es una linda costumbre a mi entender.

-Ayer hablé con Azula –me dijo.

-¿Cómo está ella?

-Bien –dijo, y por alguna extraña razón se sonrojó. Raro en ella. No sabía si era porque tocando el tema de Azula yo podía directamente dirigirme al tema "Zuko" o… no lo sé, no encuentro otra razón.

Me miró y me sonrió, no quería parecer avergonzada pero era tan evidente, que mal disimula, debe entender de una vez por todas que ella es muy transparente.

-¿Te pasa algo? –le pregunté recostándome sobre el sillón, tal vez si yo me veía relajada ella también lo estaría y así me contara lo que tanto le incomodaba.

-No, ¿por qué?

-Porque estas colorada, pareces una mandioca.

-¡La mandioca es blanca Mai! Creo… –dijo pensando.

-Ah, si, tienes razón, quise decir tomate –en ese momento como en cualquier otro, no estaba con mi completa atención puesta en escena.

-Se nota que ninguna de las dos cocina jamás.

Ambas reímos ante esa frase.

-¿No vas a decirme, verdad?

Meneó la cabeza.

-Eres mala cuando quieres, ¿lo sabías?

-Y tú eres muy curiosa cuando quieres, ¿lo sabías?

Me le reí.

-¿Cómo no serlo? Tu rostro rojo te delata, ¿es algo emocionante?

-Basta –dijo. Me molestaba bastante que no quisiera contarme, sobre todo porque cualquier cosa, lo que fuere que yo pudiere absorber como una esponja sería lo suficiente como para hacerme olvidarme de _él_ y prestar atención, aunque sea durante unos segundos, al presente.

Miré tras la ventana, el día era hermoso, el sol golpeaba pero de manera muy suave: después de todo era invierno, lo más hermoso que se me pudo haber ocurrido era estar afuera absorbiendo rayos de sol, aunque debo taparme desde los pies hasta la cabeza: mi piel es demasiado blanca y débil, a veces me molesta ese detalle porque a mi madre le parece que yo debo cuidarme del sol.

Otra razón para estar encerrada en casa todo el día. ¿Me pregunto cuáles otras excusas inventará mi madre para cumplir con ello?

-¿Quieres salir a caminar? –le pregunté al percatarme de que ella me miraba fijamente mientras yo, distraída, hablaba conmigo misma.

-Bueno.

Le tomé del brazo y juntas dimos largas zancadas hasta llegar a las calles (las menos habitadas, por supuesto) de Omashu, de otro modo: de estar rodeada de personas, sería un detalle que enfurecería a papá. Él dice que el pópulo se abalanzará sobre mí para abrazarme, adularme y demás, debido a que ahora yo sería como una especie de "princesa" del lugar, por el contrario, yo pienso que si esas personas se abalanzaran sobre mi no sería ni para abrazarme ni para adularme, mas bien querrían cortarme el cuello con una navaja.

-¿En qué estás pensando, estas sonriendo?

El pensamiento me había dado risa, y a veces olvido de controlar las facetas de mi rostro, creo que debe ser habitual que una persona se quede con los ojos bien abiertos indicando que está pensando en imágenes, pero otra cosa sería pensar que yo me río sola o que hasta me contesto sola a veces, me sonrojo al pensar en esto: creerán que he perdido la cabeza.

-Estás distante.

-Si, Ty Lee, lo siento. –dio un leve suspiro tras ello.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir esta noche, contigo? A decir verdad, sí tengo algo que confesarte, pero quiero hacerlo tranquila.

Considerando que a mis padres no les agradaría la idea porque mucho menos les agrada Ty Lee, se opondrán a esto rotundamente aunque, si yo me paro frente a ellos con la poca autoridad que me queda tal vez lo dejen pasar.

-Si, si podrás. Déjame solucionarlo.

Habíamos pasado por el valle, y decidimos tomar un rumbo diferente del de las calles de la ciudad y sentarnos a orillas del río, escuchar el agua correr me relaja mucho, y verla tan transparente y cristalina: me quedaría horas observando el espectáculo natural.

-No lo hagas si te meterás en problemas –dijo ella mientras apoyaba su mano derecha sobre el suelo para sentarse junto a mi lado.

-No. Podrás quedarte sin problemas, lo aseguro.

-Hace frío aquí –dijo, frotándose las palmas de las manos para calentarse, bostezó y con ello largó un poco de vapor caliente de su boca: sí, definitivamente hacía frío, ya comenzaba a sentir mis dedos perdiendo temperatura.

El frío no impidió que nos quedáramos mirando el río durante dos largas horas, en las que poco hablamos, solo mirábamos y hasta ni eso: estábamos hundidas en nuestros pensamientos, tan profundos.

Pero cuando empezó a bajar bruscamente la temperatura ya era hora de partir.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? –me dijo, solo podía verle la silueta del rostro, había oscurecido tan abruptamente que ni me había dado cuenta, y creo que tampoco ella. ¿Qué será lo tan importante que debe confesarme?

-De acuerdo, vamos.

* * *

Mi padre no se lo había tomado tan mal, después de todo yo jamás estaba con nadie a mi lado, una pequeña visita de Ty Lee ¿qué daño podría hacerme? Luego de cenar caminamos hacia mi habitación, comúnmente cuando me encontraba sola me quedaba leyendo frente a la hoguera de la sala hasta que me agarraba sueño y decidía irme a la cama, pero ahora estando con ella y mi intriga por saber el por qué de su visita, nos habíamos ido a dormir temprano, demasiado temprano que hasta lo hacía ver sospechoso, pero mis padres no vacilaron. No se quejaron.

Raro en ellos.

Le presté una pijama que supuse le iría, yo la había usado hacía unos años atrás y como ella tenía el cuerpo más pequeño le calzaba perfecto.

Mi cama era enteriza de dos plazas: lo que se llama cama matrimonial. Ella se puso el pijama y se acostó del lado izquierdo y yo del derecho. Nos miramos fijamente, ella siempre sonriendo, por supuesto.

-¿Y? ¿Qué es eso tan emocionante?

-No me hables así, me haces dar vergüenza –dijo sonrojándose.

-Lo siento, anda, habla tranquila.

-Mai… -me miró a los ojos con un destello de luz que radiaba de ellos, era algo verdaderamente especial, lo presentía, y también presentía de qué tema trataría, pero quería dejarla hablar antes que insinuarle algo, ella podría molestarse conmigo y no contar nada-. Yo…. –me le quedé mirando atónita como en esos estúpidos momentos que uno no sabe que hacer, sólo escuchar y prestar atención a aquel secreto que me estaba carcomiendo la paciencia-. Bueno… Me da algo de pena confesarlo.

-Dime, qué es –dije casi comiéndomela con la mirada, de solo recordarlo me da gracia.

-Compartí mi intimidad, por primera vez.

Yo estaba sonriendo para entonces, y no recuerdo bien si para ese momento la sonrisa se había desmoronado completamente de mi rostro, aunque esto segundo era lo más probable.

-¿No te pone… feliz? –me dijo, su mirada había cambiado completamente, ya no era sonriente pero aun seguía siendo dulce, de todos modos ahora era triste.

-Si, si… claro que sí… ¿fue bonito? ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Con quien fue? –demasiadas preguntas salieron de mi boca: delaté mi intriga y a la vez mi desprecio.

Pero, ¿desprecio por qué? Ella es hermosa, simpática, todos la adoran. Ella… con millones de pretendientes, siempre a su disposición, era obvio que pasaría en cualquier momento. Y en cambio, yo, aquí sola, consumiéndome en un mar de emociones que solo yo comparto conmigo misma y nadie mas.

Esperando que _él _llegue y me rescate.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Desquiciante, anormal. Así es como me siento ahora y es así como los demás me ven ahora. Antes creía que todas y cada una de las personas vivientes en este planeta representaban una estrella en el cielo, pero no creo ya siquiera representar eso. Ahora más bien soy una estrella casi sin luz, desmoronada, erosionada de tanta espera.

-¡Mai! ¡¿Qué tienes?! –me abrazó alarmada. Yo no podía dejar de gemir. Mis manos temblaban y las lágrimas (otra maldita vez) comenzaron a salir como ríos de mis ojos. Me abrazó tan fuerte que mi espalda resonó, no me importaba, quería que lo hiciera, necesitaba sentir el calor de alguien a mi lado-. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Es por Zuko?

No aguanté más, me quebré, comencé a gemir fuerte, temí que mis padres oyeran en un momento en el que yo casi ni podía pensar razonablemente. La abracé aun con más fuerza y lloré, intenté ahogar los gemidos aferrando mi rostro al pecho de Ty Lee.

Lloraba como un niño, por el dolor causado por _él _y también por la vergüenza de que ella me viera así.

-Shhh Mai… -me dijo suavemente al oído tratando tranquilizarme aferrando con uno de sus brazos todo mi cuerpo y con el otro acariciando mi cabello-. Oye, déjame ver tus manos.

Oh no

Sabía que lo pediría.

Menudo problema.

-No –le dije y me alejé de ella abruptamente, casi empujándola.

-¡Déjame verlas ya! –me gritó agarrándome con sus fuertes manos la delantera de mi pijama, haciéndome caer sobre ella.

-¡Déjame! –le grité, no quise hacerlo, fue mero impulso.

Caí encima suyo, tuvo la oportunidad, con una desenvoltura más que ágil por parte de Ty Lee logró en pocos segundos ponerme debajo de ella siendo ahora su figura la que estaba encima mío. Me tomó las manos, pero no eran realmente mis manos lo que quería ver. Alzó las mangas del pijama y vio los finos cortes en mis muñecas…

Me miró a los ojos, yo me quedé completamente inmóvil, y después de unos segundos las lágrimas volvieron a caer indebidamente otra vez, pero ahora yo miraba el techo, no quería verla, no quería demostrarle que esta situación me ganaba y podía contra mí. Me desquiciaba. No quería demostrarle que era débil, tan débil como todos suponían y ella se negaba a creer. Tan débil como para hacerme creer que no valgo nada, que no soy nadie…

Tan débil como para intentar hacer aquello…

-Mai… -me dijo, ella también lloraba ahora.

Es terrible este manto oscuro que me envuelve y siento que al estar con alguien los sumo inmensamente en un aura gris y oscura, los llenos de tristeza y malos sentimientos. Ella se veía tan feliz cuando vino a verme y terminó así… Me siento fatal. Tal vez sería mejor idea no acercarme a nadie jamás, así ya no les quito las ganas de vivir a nadie más.

-Mai… -volvió a repetir, esta vez encima mío como estaba, apoyó ella su rostro sobre mi pecho y comenzó a llorar. ¿Por qué provoco esto? ¿Por qué hago sentir mal a las personas? Ella no se lo merece, y no merece que yo le esté haciendo esto. Lo intenta una y otra vez y yo la decepciono. La canso. Como a todo el mundo, entonces ¿de que sirve seguir estando aquí?-. No hagas esto, por favor… no.

Volvió a abrazarme, yo estaba dura como roca, no podía actuar solo pensar, en ideas locas, dementes de una conducta homicida conmigo misma que a pesar de todo y luego de tanto tiempo fue ella, mi amiga quien lo notó y no mis padres, aunque ellos jamás lo hubieran entendido.

-Lo siento, Ty Lee –¿solo eso me atrevía a decir? Soy patética, ridícula, y encima volví a repetirlo:-. Lo siento mucho.

Ella lloraba.

Yo lloraba.

Ahora sí deseo morir.

Nadie lo sabía, solo se lo había confesado al terapeuta, él lo entendía perfectamente: la angustia durante tantos años la vivía como si fuese en carne propia, como si lo que yo le contara él ya lo hubiera pasado y comprendiera a la perfección mi malestar. Le había mostrado mis marcas, las de mis muñecas frágiles. Lo había hecho mientras me preparaba para dormir, así ni mis padres podrían evitar lo peor. No se cómo sucedió pero en la mañana habían cicatrizado como por arte de magia, no era eso lo que yo buscaba pero súbditamente sucedió. Las sábanas habían quedado gravemente manchadas de lagunas color rojo vivo en algunos sectores y otros con un color rojo más oscuro. Sobre las marcas descansaban unas costras que no permitían que la sangre se escape, ¿Cómo sucedió? Yo no estaba alimentándome muy bien pero mis defensas corporales parecían intactas como para cerrar por su cuenta cortes de la magnitud que yo misma me había creado.

No recuerdo qué hice con las sábanas, me acuerdo de haberlas tirado pero no recuerdo donde. De todas formas las marcas en mi muñeca aun continúan oscuras, la cascara no se ha desprendido todavía.

De esos cortes no hace apenas una semana. Aun están las heridas débiles.

-Ty Lee –dije suavemente, en ese momento fue como si mi mente se hubiera despegado de mi cuerpo, había volado muy lejos, pero ahora volví a aterrizar-. Oye… No llores, lo siento, sabes que soy una persona tonta y a veces hago tonterías –quise reírme pero ella continuaba sollozando sobre mi pecho.

Por favor, Ty Lee. No dejes ver que te preocupo, ¿Cómo puede preocuparte a ti, una persona tan llena de vida, una fría y terca persona como yo? No valgo la pena. No deberías siquiera molestarte.

-Ty Lee –repartí otra vez, ahora con la voz fuerte y haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarme, el cuerpo de ella, aunque era delgado, estaba sobre mi y por mas que ella no pesara demasiado me dolieron las articulaciones cuando intenté moverme-. Oye, deja de llorar, fue una estupidez, fue algo del momento, no quise hacerlo, salió y ya. Juro que no volveré a hacerlo otra vez.

Ella continuaba llorando, en verdad le había afectado.

-¿Y que si intentas hacerlo de nuevo y yo no estoy ahí para ayudarte? ¿No consideraste que te pudiste haber…? –entre tantos hipidos y sollozos no podía continuar hablando, logré apartarme de ella suavemente pero sin dejar de abrazarla, la quiero mucho por todo lo que hace por mí, por lo que demuestra sentir por mí. Nadie jamás ha demostrado eso hacia mi persona, ni siquiera él-. No me obligues a hacerlo, por favor.

No lograba entender qué quiso decir con esa frase.

-No me obligues a… decírselo a tus padres –dijo mirado con sus ojos acuosos hacia otra dirección alejada de mis orbes.

Yo reaccioné de repente, le tomé muy fuerte de los antebrazos y ella gimió.

-¡No te atrevas a hacerlo, oíste! ¡Mi madre está pensándolo seriamente, me encerrarán en un psiquiátrico!

-¡Tal vez lo necesites, Mai entiende que no puedes seguir así, no estás bien! –me gritó llorando.

Me quedé tildada, los golpes en la puerta de mi madre resonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

-¿Mai, esta todo bien por ahí? –dijo con la voz alarmada.

-Sí mama, todo bien no hay por que preocuparse, vuelve a la sala –grité suavemente casi ordenando a mi madre a que se fuera de detrás de la puerta de mi habitación. Luego miré a Ty Lee, ella continuaba mirándome con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, pero esta vez su boca se mantenía muda, solo se preocupaba por mirarme detenidamente, y sabía a la perfección lo que estaba pensando.

-No te atrevas.

-Es la única salida, te quiero y quiero lo mejor para ti… Y tal vez eso sea lo que necesites.

No quiero recordarlo, en verdad no quiero, fue frustrante y a la vez tan agobiador. Ese acto de mi parte fue merecedor de este castigo que estoy viviendo en este momento. Me lo merezco por haberle hecho a Ty Lee algo semejante.

¿Cómo pude? ¿Cómo me atreví?

Soy una bestia.

Casi recuerdo tal y como si hubiese ocurrido hasta unos minutos: su mejilla izquierda estaba morada, mi mano derecha picaba, ella se ocultaba el rostro con las manos. El sonido de la bofetada que le di en el rostro era prueba rotunda de que finalmente había perdido la cabeza.

Me empujó. Caí al suelo y ella salió por la ventana.

No di tiempo como para llamarla, aunque creo haberlo hecho unas cuantas veces.

Grité su nombre una y otra vez, y grité que lo sentía. Ella solo se alejó corriendo. Grité tan fuerte que oí nuevamente a mi madre detrás de la puerta, pero ahora también sentí la voz de mi padre.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro? ¡Mai, abre la puerta inmediatamente! –gritó mi padre con un vozarrón enfurecido. Mi cabeza ya no daba para más, iba a explotar. Mis ojos se entreabrían, cada vez veía menos y más borroso, las imágenes pasaban como si fusen una especie de proyectores irreales por delante de mí.

El sonido se iba alejando de a poco. Perdí el sentido del tiempo y espacio hasta que caí rotundamente al suelo.

Y ya no recuerdo más nada de lo que ocurrió esa noche.

* * *

Abrí los ojos, no me sentía para nada bien, más bien estaba algo perdida, intenté centrar la vista. Estaba recostada en mi recamara pero sobre mis suaves sábanas, era de día, al parecer la mañana del día siguiente. Miré el techo, recordé lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Pobre Ty Lee, soy un monstruo, no me merezco su amistad, no me merezco nada. Ella solo vino a platicar conmigo, a contarme sobre algo maravilloso que le ocurrió: y cómo terminó todo fue completamente mi culpa.

Soy patética.

Soy un desastre

Soy… soy…

Abrieron de un portazo la entrada de mi habitación. Miré deslumbrada la figura de mi madre, sus ojos se veían irritados, rojos, sollozos. Estaba enfadada, llevaba algo en su mano izquierda que en pocos segundos logré recordar: las sábanas.

Cuando aquella noche noté que la magnitud de las manchas era tal que para las sirvientas sería imposible no sospechar nada extraño. Corrí con ellas en una canasta y con una pala para escarbar la tierra, las enterré en un lugar remoto de las afueras de casa.

Supuse que nadie las encontraría, ¡estaban enterradas!

-Son tuyas, son las que papá mandó a hacer para ti con hilos de seda –me dijo casi llorando.

No supe qué decir, estaba atónita.

-¿Puedes darme una explicación? –me exigió.

Tardé varios segundos en responder.

-Fue a causa de mi período.

-¡No me mientas! –me gritó, las sirvientas que pasan detrás de ella para uno y otro lado del pasillo empezaron a agachar la cabeza y a caminar despacio y sumisamente. Ella estaba furiosa-. Ty Lee habló con tu padre hasta recién, ¡tenía la cara marcada! ¿La golpeaste?

Oh no

No

-¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que puedo hacerle algo así a ella? -¿Cómo pude hacerlo? ¿Cómo pude…? Jamás me lo perdonaré.

-Hablé con Ciro hoy, ¡él y Ty Lee dicen que te cortaste! ¡Y esto que encontró uno de los guardias es la prueba que necesitaba! ¿Cómo pudiste, hija?

Maldito estúpido. Viejo imbécil. Chismoso. Ty Lee eres una perra.

No aguanto. El corazón va a explotarme. Arpía ¿Cómo pudo delatarme?

-¡Déjame en paz! –grité desde la cama-. ¿Quién eres tú para juzgarme? ¡Me haces vivir una vida de mierda! ¿Te crees con derecho a decidir por mí? ¿Por qué no mejor te fijas en ti misma? Eres la primera que se entrega a los brazos de los sirvientes cuando tiene tiempo. ¿Te crees que soy demasiado estúpida como para verlo? Dudo que el hijo que llevas en tu vientre sea realmente de mi padre. Aunque él es tan estúpido que realmente debe creerlo.

Eso jamás debió haber salido de mi boca.

Error. Terrible error.

Tal vez el peor que cometí en mi vida. Luego de eso las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido, mi madre intentó tomarme de un brazo, no podía moverse demasiado bruscamente por el bebe que hacía solo unas semanas se había engendrado en su vientre. Eso me dio tiempo para correr rápidamente y salir fuera de la habitación a toda velocidad.

¿A dónde me dirigía? Siquiera yo lo sabía. ¿Qué había echo? Era todo lo que pensaba en ese momento "¿Qué hice?"

La situación estaba desbordando lo que una vez creí poder llegar a hacer. Ya no era yo, ya no me conocía a mi misma.

La Mai que todos conocen, que _él_ conoce, que Ty Lee conoce, que mis padres conocen y que hasta yo conozco, no es la misma que ahora corría a las zancadas por pasillos del lugar.

¿Qué hice?

-¡Auxilio! –grité cuando tropecé con unos guardias que me tomaron de las muñecas tan fuertemente que el agarre fue mortal, creo haber sentido un "crack" en mis muñecas y un dolor arrollador. Grité muy fuerte, lo recuerdo muy bien-. ¡Ayúdenme! –lloré histérica, me temblaban las manos y las piernas, mi cuerpo parecía una hoja que tiritaba arrastrada por el estrepitoso viento.

-Sosténganla, es capaz de dañarse a si misma! ¡No vayan a soltarla! –la voz de mi madre justo detrás mío parecía tan lejana.

Mi padre se asomó en frente, los guardias continuaron tirándome por detrás. Él me miró, yo miré con súplicas sus fornidos ojos enfadados.

Sus palabras fueron de ultratumba. Terminaron de enterrarme.

-Hay que encerrarla.


End file.
